Secrets
by swamygliders
Summary: During Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, he makes some discoveries about himself and tries tell his Godfather on his Christmas break. While trying to tell him, other things come out about his life with the Dursleys. With friends and families surrounding Harry, will he begin to heal? Warnings: Mentions of abuse and rape
1. Found

**Hello everyone! This story came to my mind a few months ago and then it sat in my documents folder for a long while. I just came across it and finished the last few chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

**For those of you who are following my story Going Home. I am so sorry for the long update time! I am not abandoning it, I promise! Real life has just gotten in the way of my writing time lately. I have this story all written, so I'll finish posting this one and then I'll get working on Going Home again. ")**

**Warnings: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in any way shape or form. There are mentions or rape and abuse in this story. If that bothers you, please skip to the next story on this site! :)**

**And thank you, thank you, thank you Castiel's Grace for looking this over! **

* * *

Sitting on the edge of his bed Harry looked out the nearby window. He was both nervous and scared about this upcoming Christmas break. So far this year had been hell, what with Umbridge on his back, but now he was going to get to spend time with his Godfather, and he wasn't really sure how he felt about that.

Normally, he would be ecstatic to see his beloved Godfather and spend time with him, but what with recent discoveries about himself he was dreading this visit. He had to tell him though, he had to come out of the closet. He was so tired of hiding whom he was to the person he loved the most.

He had already told Ron and the Weasleys before school started, and they had accepted him with open arms. Now, he had a feeling deep in his gut that Sirius would not be the same. Would he still accept him when he wasn't just like his father? Would his Godfather still love him because he's gay? His gut was telling him no.

Speaking of Harry's best friend, Ron came and sat gently on the bed next to him wrapping his arm around his best friend's shoulder to comfort him. He knew exactly what was going through his friend's head. They have had this conversation often enough over the last month for him to have memorized it.

"Hey mate, everything will be ok. Remember the wizarding world is much more accepting about these things," Ron said.

Smiling Harry looked over at Ron knowing that his friend was trying his best, but then he sighed and looked down at his lap. "Thanks Ron, but how do you know? How do you know he won't throw me out? You've heard all the jokes he tells...and how he makes fun of 'the fairies'."

"Ignore all that Harry, I am sure that he was just trying in his weird way to bond with you or something. He loves you Harry, and I know this won't do anything to change that. Plus I'll be there right with you, and I'll kick his fat arse if he doesn't approve."

Harry punched Ron in the shoulder lightly with mirth in his eyes and a small smile on his face. "I should probably break this to him alone," Harry said, looking down at his lap while letting out another small sigh, "I think I'll be ok."

"Ok Harry, but you know where to find me if you need me to kick his arse."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Alright Ron, I will."

"Come on then, let's get packed. They'll be by to pick us up soon. I wonder who's coming to get us?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Remus is coming?"

Ron nodded. "Probably. That makes the most sense."

The boy nodded and got up following his friend. Before the two set off to pack their trunks though, Ron turned to look at Harry seriously. "You know Harry, if anything does happen, you will always have a home with us. Mum has practically adopted you already."

Shyly blushing Harry looked down at his trunk and nodded. "Thanks Ron."

Ron gave a small nod and looked down at his own trunk frowning. "Can't we just throw everything in and be done with it? I hate packing."

Smiling Harry started folding his clothes neatly and placing them in the trunk. "You could Ron, but then think of what your mother would say."

"Yeah, yeah, I would never hear the end of it." Ron sighed and started neatly packing for his mother's sake.

A little while after they finished making sure they had everything, and probably more than they would need Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, ready to accompany them to the Headquarters.

"Come on boys, shrink your things, and follow me."

Harry looked at Ron, and the boy returned his confused glance. They had not expected Dumbledore of all people in the Order to come and pick them up, after all the man had been avoiding Harry all year.

"Well come on boys, hup hup!"

Both looked at each other one more time, but then jumped to action pointing their wands at their trunks, shrinking them, and then placing them in their pockets, ever grateful that Hermione had taught them that particular charm.

"Follow me, and we're going to use Professor McGonagall's floo."

Almost running, the two followed their Headmaster down the hall into their head of house's office. All the while they both wondered how an old man could walk so damn fast.

Reaching the fireplace, Albus threw the floo powder in and then stood aside for the boy's to go through. Ron hesitated though. "What about the rest of my family?"

The man placed a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder. "I already saw them through. We thought it would be better if everyone travailed in pairs. It raises less suspicion at the Ministry. They have everything under tight watch now."

The boy nodded and then flooed off to Headquarters leaving Harry alone with the Headmaster.

Harry watched his friend disappear and then walked over to the fireplace. Harry suddenly stopped before he went off to see his Godfather, with the intention to mumble what he had been hoping to say to the man ever since he had started avoiding him.

"I really am sorry sir, for whatever I did to make you so angry with me. I guess all this time the Dursley's were right."

After a soft sigh Harry was then gone in the next instant, leaving Albus sadly staring after his beloved student. He knew that ignoring Harry would have an effect on him, but he had hoped his boy wouldn't take it personally.

Albus sighed and shook his head. Who was he kidding? Harry was just a child. Of course, he would take it personally. Albus sadly started to walk away thinking of some way to make it up to Harry without putting him in danger. He also thought more about Harry's last comment. What had he meant about the Dursley's being right? Maybe he had just misunderstood the boy.

Meanwhile, at Headquarters, Ron, and Harry were stumbling out of the fireplace, but as soon as they gained their footing they were scooped up into Sirius', in Harry's case, and Molly's, in Ron's case, arms.

"Come on mum, you're squishing me!"

Molly pulled her son back and looked at him with a slightly scolding look. "I haven't seen you in months! Now let me look at you. Have you been eating enough?"

Molly looked Ron up and down and saw the dark bags under his eyes and the slightly thinner frame. She would talk to him later about that, but for now she had another son to look over. She knew Harry had been having a tough time and needed some extra care.

Sirius was just letting Harry go while Molly sent Ron upstairs to start to unpack. As soon as Ron was gone she went over to Harry and swept him up in a motherly hug.

"How are you dear?"

Molly pulled the boy back and looked him up and down as she had Ron and saw the same bags under his eyes and thinning frame. She also saw the worry and slight fear etched in his face. She knew why, he had asked for them to keep his secret until he was ready to tell his Godfather and they understood. It was hard coming out, and they weren't going to make it any harder for him. She really hoped that oaf of a Godfather did the right thing for Harry once in his life.

Gently she placed a hand on Harry's cheek. "Your still too skinny Harry and I see those bags. We'll talk more about this later, ok?"

Harry gave a small nod and then rushed off to join Ron in their room. He could already tell from that short time with his Godfather that he wasn't ready for this. He just wanted to run and hide and never come out.

Molly turned to Sirius and looked him in the eyes. "Be gentle with him this break."

"Come on Molly, he isn't made of china. He's a strong boy just like his Father."

With that Sirius walked out of the room in search of where Harry had gone making Molly sigh. She never thought that man had been a good guardian for Harry, but she really did hope that he proved her wrong for Harry's sake. The poor boy had enough on his plate.

"He may not be china, but he isn't as strong as you think. He's just a boy."

Molly sighed, knowing her words were lost to the empty hallway.

Upstairs Harry was lying on his stomach on top of his bed with his eyes closed tight. He couldn't do this. His Godfather was going to hate him. He wouldn't be the perfect replica of James anymore.

Ron peeked in their room and saw Harry laying on the bed so he walked to the room next door and grabbed his brothers. He was going to need some help and the twins, for some unusual reason, were good at calming people down.

"Little brother?"

Ron just nodded his head to his room, and they both nodded, knowing that Harry was going through a rough time. Quietly they followed their brother to Ron and Harry's bedroom and when they saw Harry on the bed they shared a meaningful look.

Fred sat down on the edge of Harry's bed near his head and gently placed a hand on the boy's back. "Harry?"

The boy turned his head to look at Fred and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

Reaching over, Fred gently wiped away the rest of the tears on Harry's face. "Hey, everything shall be fine."

"Sirius is going to hate me."

George came and sat down next to his twin. "Our parent's didn't start hating Charley when he told them."

Harry turned his head so he was looking at the wall again. "Yeah, but I have to be a perfect replica of my Father, and my Father wasn't gay."

Ron came up and pulled out the chair that was under the desk and sat down near his brothers. "The only person you have to be, Harry, is yourself. You know this."

The boy on the bed sighed and shook his head tiredly. "You know that's not true Ron. I have to be Harry Potter, Harry Potter the boy wonder, The Chosen One, The Boy who lived, and...freak."

The last part was spoken so quietly that only Fred head it because he was so close. Frowning he looked up from the boy on the bed and over to his brothers. Seeing their confused look he mouthed freak and sent a questioning look hoping one of them knew what Harry was talking about.

When he received shrugged shoulders and confused looks he looked back down at Harry. "Little brother who called you a freak?" Fred quietly asked.

Harry stilled for a moment, but then shook his head. "I...I don't know what your talking about."

Just as quietly Fred tried again. He knew this had been a bad year for Harry with Umbridge and everything else, but for Harry to think he was a freak...that was big...and he clearly thought that. It was the way he had spoken, as if it had been drilled into his mind. "Harry, I heard what you said. Who called you a freak?"

"No one."

Anyone in the room could hear the falsity in that statement and it broke all their hearts. Brothers stood together through thick and thin, and seeing one in such defeat was heart wrenching.

George sighed and looked sadly down at his foster brother. "Did Umbridge call you that?"

Harry stilled for a moment, but then nodded glad that he had an out. He was _not _going to tell them about the Dursley's. He only had to stay there for a few more summers after all; he could stick it out. He wouldn't cause any more trouble for the Weasleys, because he wasn't worth it.

None of them believed Harry, but knew that now was not the time to push him. He was already in a state about telling Sirius that he was gay, and he didn't need any more stress. They would be addressing this later though that was certain. Maybe they could even enlist their parents to help. No one hurt their brother, physically or emotionally, and got away with it. Ron had learned that lesson the hard way when Harry's name had been pulled from the goblet and had gotten jealous. Fred and George pranked him relentlessly until he apologized to Harry.

Gently rubbing Harry's back Fred nodded his head. "Ok Harry, why don't we come with you when you tell Sirius. Let's get this over with."

Harry nodded. He had wanted to do this by himself, but now that he was feeling the pressure come down on his shoulders, maybe having his friends with him would make this easier. Slowly he sat up, and Fred and George tackled him into a big hug surprising him, but making him laugh all the same.

After a few moments, they let go so that Harry could compose himself. It was nice to see the boy laugh and smile, and they promised themselves they would make sure Harry laughed more this Christmas. They would make this his best Christmas yet for the younger boy.

Ron smiled. "There's the Harry I like to see."

"Thanks guys."

George smiled and helped Harry stand up. "Your welcome little brother. Now let's go find Sirius."

The boy sighed, but nodded knowing that his foster brothers were right. If he didn't get this over with, he was going to dread every moment of this vacation and he didn't want that. For once in his life, he wanted to have a pleasant vacation away from school.

Ironically enough Sirius was just knocking on his door as the twins suggested they go find him. Looking at his friend's Harry sighed. "Looks as though we don't have to look very far."

George rested a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Breathe Harry. We're here for you and always will be no matter what."

Harry nodded and quietly asked his Godfather to come in. Opening the door Sirius was confused to see half the Weasley children with Harry, but then knew that they were all close so they must have been unpacking together.

"Hey Harry, can we have a private chat?"

The boy in question looked at his friends and then looked at Sirius. He wanted his friends to be there, but he didn't want to disappoint his Godfather any more than he felt he was already going to.

So he stood back up and started walking to the door to his Godfather. "I'll talk with you later, guys."

Warily the three watched as Harry followed Sirius out of the room, but Ron was the one who rushed out the door and called for Harry. "Harry! Call if you need us alright?"

Harry turned around and nodded smiling gratefully at his best friend. Sirius frowned though, why would Harry need them?

Shrugging that thought away he put an arm around his Godson's shoulder and started to lead him to his own bedroom.

When they reached his bedroom Sirius steered Harry in and then shut the door behind him. He wanted to talk with Harry about how school was going and what pranks he was sure to be playing. He was just like James after all and he hadn't seen James in a while and wanted to catch up with his buddy. It was a shame Dumbledore wanted to keep him here and not at Hogwarts with James.

Sirius sat down on the bed next to Harry and gave the boy a large smile. "So how is school? Is Umbridge giving you too much trouble?"

Harry let a smile grace his face and let out a small breath. Everything would be fine; this was his Godfather. "School's been alright I guess. Although Umbridge is awful, she won't teach us anything about defense."

"And Dumbledore's not doing anything about it?"

Harry shook his head. "His hands are tied, because she's from the Ministry." Harry paused and took a breath. "Hey, I have a question for you."

Sirius smiled. "Shoot!"

Harry looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I was just wondering...what if I liked other guys? Is that ok?"

Sirius's face darkened considerably and his voice became as chilly as ice. "Your last name would not be Potter and you would not be my Godson. Potter's are not fags, it's unnatural."

The small boy took a deep breath and held in the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. He would not show his weakness in front of his Godfather; he would be strong. Maybe, he could try dating girls again. Taking a deep breath Harry then said the hardest thing he had ever had to say in his life. "I guess it's good I'm not gay then. I was just wondering; some kids at school were saying that the Wizarding world was more accepting than the muggle world."

Sirius's face brightened back up into his normal smile and nodded. "Yes, the wizarding world is more accepting, but no Potter has ever been a fag. That means you can't be. It's not in your genes."

Harry took another deep breath and nodded letting out a wide fake yawn. "Well, I'm kind of tired. Maybe I should go take a nap. We'll catch up more later?"

Sirius reached out to pat Harry's shoulder, but he unconsciously moved out of the man's way. He felt so dirty and discussing, but he was more hurt at the moment than anything and he didn't want to be touched by the one who had hurt him even if they were just words.

"Sorry Sirius, I might be coming down with a cold and I don't want to give it to you."

The man nodded, but looked thoughtfully at Harry. The boy just ignored him and walked out of the room and to his own. He just needed to get away from the situation; he couldn't handle it.

When he reached his room, the twins and Ron were still waiting for him and looked up worriedly when they saw the beginnings of tears start to flow down his face.

"Guys, I...I think I need to be alone for a while."

The three boy's didn't move to leave though. Instead, Fred and George came to stand by either side of the boy and Ron sat back in his chair watching. He knew his older brothers were much better at this sort of thing. He was always such a dunce when it came to saying the right things to make Harry feel better.

Gently the two lead the boy over to the bed and closed the door to give all of them some privacy. As soon as they all sat down George wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and gently forced the boy's head down to rest on his shoulder.

"Didn't go well?"

Harry shook his head against the older boy's shoulder and then turned his head so that his face was burred in the soft material. Then, the tears came in rivers instead of streams.

Turning himself so that Harry's face was now resting on his chest, a much more comfortable spot, George looked at Ron and mouthed for him to get their Father. Harry didn't need his friends right now as much as he needed a parental figure who accepted him and that didn't seem as if it was going to be Sirius. In fact, Sirius was no longer anything in his eyes except another person who hurt Harry.

Harry sensed Ron's movements and feared the worse. He didn't want his friend to confront Sirius, because then his secret would truly be out, and nothing would ever be the same. He didn't want to be disowned.

From his spot on George's chest Harry turned his head and looked at Ron who was about to leave the room. "Please Ron."

His friend turned and looked at Harry with soft, concerned eyes. "I'm just going to get Dad, Harry. I promise I won't go kill Sirius, even though I want to with all my heart for hurting you." The boy knew that as much as they had joked about this past month that Harry did love his Godfather and did care about his opinion more than anything else. Him going and kicking that stupid man's arse would not help the situation, as much as he wanted to.

Harry nodded, but the tears kept falling, he just couldn't stop them. He didn't really know why, but for some reason a small part of him did wish that Ron _would _go and beat his Godfather up. He was so confused though, so was that just his emotions talking? They seemed to have been speaking and acting out for him more often lately. What with, the Graveyard last year, the Dursley's, Occlumency lessons, Dumbledore ignoring him, Umbridge and...well, everything else.

Ron made it to the door and then walked quickly to find his Father. His Father was still on the mend from the snake biting him, but he knew he would want to be there for Harry no matter what. He was his son after all and the man was always there for his children; no matter what.

Knocking quietly on the library's closed door, Ron waited for an answer hoping his Father was in there. His Father often came here to do work or just enjoy the quiet. After a few minutes, Ron was about to give up and look for his Father elsewhere, when the person he least expected opened the door.

Snape scowled down at him for interrupting his meeting and was about to scold him when Arthur came to the door looking concerned at his son.

"What is it Ron?"

The boy sighed in relief as he saw his Father, but then remembered his mission. "Harry needs you. He just tried to tell Sirius, and it didn't go too well."

The man closed his eyes, but then nodded. "Alright." He then turned to the man standing next to him. "I'm sorry Severus, but we'll have to continue this conversation later."

The man in question snorted. "Typical attention seeking Potter. What did he do this time? Get his little feelings hurt?"

Ron shot him a glare, but just turned to his Father choosing to ignore his teacher's taunts. There were more important things right now. "Do you think we should go to the Burrow?"

Gently Arthur placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You know it's not safe for Harry there. I am sure we will figure something out son."

Curiosity peeked, Severus called out to the boy as Father and son started to walk away. He wanted to know exactly what was going on. It must be something if they were considering taking the brat from the mutt. Normally, the two were inseparable when they were together.

"Mr. Weasley. Stay here."

Both turned to look at Severus in mild confusion. Not really knowing which one he wanted to talk to, but also curious why.

"Go care for the brat Arthur. I need a word with your son."

Arthur looked at the other man and saw a rarity, Severus Snape showing any kind of emotion besides disdain. Even if it was curiosity, Arthur decided to try to get the man out of his shell that he wrapped himself in. Maybe it would be good for him to see that Harry was not whom he thought him to be.

Turning to his son Arthur gave him a small nod. "Stay Ron. You know how Harry is. He hates it when people see him like this and will kick you and whomever else is with him when I arrive."

Reluctantly Ron knew that his Father was right and nodded. He was also kind of curious what his teacher wanted with him.

Arthur again patted his son on the shoulder, and then left the two awkwardly standing in the hallway until Severus waved the boy to accompany him in the library.

Seated the two looked at each other sceptically and Severus wondered if this was really a good idea. How was he sure the boy wasn't going to lie to him or make up some story to protect his friend?

"Why did you come get your Father?"

The boy looked at the door, but then sighed and relented. "Harry is upset for good reason, and he needed an adult not his brothers."

"What did Potter do to make himself upset? Bang his little toe on the dresser?"

Clenching his fists Ron fought hard to keep calm and spoke through clenched teeth. He hated it when people made fun of Harry. "No, he did not."

"Then what did prince Potter do?"

Ron clenched his fists even tighter and had to remind himself to breathe. "He didn't _do_ anything. You should be asking what was done _to_ him."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ron stood up and walked to the door, but before he left he turned around and gave Severus a hard look. "I promised to keep Harry's secret and let him tell people in his own time, but if you really want to know you should ask Sirius about their conversation. Even I don't know the full details."

Severus watched in somewhat of a shock as the boy slammed the door behind him giving him more than he really wanted to ponder on. He had wanted answers, not more questions to ask.

Sighing he stood up and opened the door once again, but this time to search for the mutt. He knew he should really mind his own business, but this involved Lily's child and no matter how annoying he found the boy he was still bound to protect him. At least, that was his excuse.

Walking down the hallway with his robes billowing behind him he started looking for the mutt, questioning all the way why the hell he was doing this.

Putting those thoughts aside for the moment Severus burst into Sirius's room and shut the door behind him ignoring the fact that the wolf was there too.

"What exactly did you and Potter discuss today?"

Sirius looked at his enemy confused, but then stuck his nose in the air and huffed. "None of your business, Snivellus."

Remus stepped between them though, and stopped Sirius from grabbing his wand. He knew something must be going on for Severus to be confronting Sirius like this and he wanted to know exactly what. Severus was not one to stick his nose into other's business without good reason.

"What did you say to him Sirius? I saw Arthur heading to his room awhile ago. Did you upset him?"

Sirius looked away. "I said nothing that wasn't true."

Remus narrowed his eyes at his friend. "And pray tell, what was that?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "He asked me what would happen if he were a fag."

Severus's eyes widened as he looked at the remaining marauders. He knew from his sneaking around the school and over hearing the trio's conversations that Harry was going to come out of the closet this break. Was that why Potter upset?

He knew from past experiences with his snakes that coming out was not the easiest thing to do and saw just how much they hurt when their parents rejected them. It happened far too often for his liking and he would never understand those parents. Sure it was fine to be gay, just as long as it was not their son or daughter. He hated every single one of those parents who did that to their children. Had Black done the same to Harry?

That was unexpected. When had Potter become Harry? Must be a slip up, he tended to do that when his emotions were high.

Stepping forward Severus bypassed the wolf and grabbed the black haired man by the front of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall. "What did you say to him?"

Sirius gasped, why did Snape of all people care what he said to his Godson?

The man in all black was wondering the same thing, but then knew it was some sort of pet peeve of his when parents or guardians mistreated their children. And verbal abuse counted, because long after the physical wounds healed the mental ones were still there and even if they faded they never truly went away. He knew that from personal experience.

"What did you say?"

Sirius gasped again. "The truth, that he would not be a Potter or my Godson any longer. His Father was not a queer, so he cannot be either."

Severus let the man go making him fall to the floor with a thud and then turned to the door. He was having a hard time containing his anger. He had heard a lot of things in his years of teaching, but it got him every time when someone said that kind of thing to a child.

"You disgust me." Severus turned to the fuming Remus and was oddly satisfied to see the death glare he was giving his friend. "I will be in my office. Let the boy know if he does not want to be here after today that he is welcome to stay with me. Hogwarts is the only other safe place for him to be, and I will be the only one staying there for the break."

Severus scuffed at himself as he left the room. He didn't know what had come over him back there. Offering his sanctuary to the blasted boy. There must be something wrong with his head.

With that thought Severus disappeared through the floo to talk with Albus. He needed to know of everything that transpired, and he doubted Harry...Potter would not divulge any information concerning this.


	2. Memories

**Thank you, thank you, thank you Castiel's Grace for looking this over! You are amazing!**

**ginnyweasly123 - It's already all written! :)**

* * *

While Severus was leaving the house, Remus was yelling at Sirius for being such an idiot, and then eventually just punched him square in the nose. Arthur though, was now sitting in Harry's room with the boy on his lap.

As soon as he had entered the room, he sat down next to George and Harry and was a bit surprised when the boy leaned on his side. He hated to even think this, but it was an accomplishment that Harry was seeking comfort. Before this, Harry had always been as closed off with his emotions as Severus was.

Knowing that if Harry had gone that far to seek comfort he desperately needed it. So Arthur did what he would do for any of his sons. He gently pulled Harry up so that he could rest in his lap and cry into his chest. Even if Harry was fifteen years old, he was still small for his age and Arthur was also dismayed to find out just how light he was.

As Author pulled his surrogate son into his lap, he watched quietly as his other son's left the room, but not before George whispered a bit of information in his ear that he wished wasn't true. That someone had called his son a freak and the poor boy believed it true.

Looking down at Harry, Arthur sighed, wrapped his arms around the small boy and made himself comfortable on the bed knowing he would be here for a while. His son had been strong for so long, and it was no surprise to him that Harry was now breaking down. Everyone had their breaking, point and it appeared that Harry's godfather not accepting him was his.

The man was right too, and Harry sat there on his lap for more than a half hour until he calmed down enough to look up at him. Giving the boy a gentle smile Arthur gently stroked back his hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Harry?"

The boy looked down and nodded. "It didn't go so well..."

Arthur smiled and tried to make light of the conversation. He had found that often times a light poke in a serous conversation with his children went a long way in making them both more talkative and more comfortable. "You don't say."

Harry let out a small smile and nodded while leaning his head back up against Arthur's chest. He then told the man slowly what Sirius had told him stopping occasionally to take a deep breath or to close his eyes to hold back the hurt in his chest. Every time Harry paused, Arthur held the boy tighter and reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

Although Arthur had remained calm and collected outwardly as he calmed Harry down, inside he was seething. He was not one to get angry over something, but when someone hurt one of his children the tables turned. Sirius was just lucky that Harry needed him or else he would have flown in there in a blind rage and done things to the man without thinking first.

When Harry finished telling his story, Arthur sighed and then told the teen exactly what he thought about his Godfather's words. "Harry, I am so sorry Sirius said those things to you, but you do know that they're not true right?"

Harry shrugged. "He's the one person besides Remus who grew up with my parents...wouldn't he know?"

Arthur shook his head. "You know I knew your parents as well. Maybe not as well as Sirius or Remus, but I did talk with your Father on a number of occasions. Especially about you, and giving him parenting advice."

Harry looked up at the man curiously. He had never heard this before; the man had always stayed silent about his parents. Probably trying not to hurt him anymore or reminding him of what he had lost. "Did he say anything about me?"

"You were his world Harry. He loved you more than life itself. I don't think there was a time when he wasn't gushing about you. Even Lily had to hit him on the head a few times to get him to shut up."

"Really?"

Arthur nodded and then got an idea. "Would you like to see my memories of them?"

Harry looked up at the man with hope filling his eyes and Arthur knew the answer was yes before the boy could speak.

"Do you want to stay here while I go grab a pensive? I'll be right back."

Softly Harry nodded. "You won't be long?"

"I'll be back before you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."

Harry smiled and let the man gently sit him down on the bed and then watched as he left the room.

True to his word Arthur came back in, in just moments with the stone bowl. Albus had left one downstairs for the Order to use, but he thought that this was more important at the moment.

Sitting down beside the boy Arthur put the stone bowl on his lap. He then took his wand out and pointed it to his head closing his eyes thinking of a specific conversation he had with James Potter. Slowly with his eyes still closed Arthur pulled the wand away from his head and dropped the silvery wisp into the bowl.

Opening his eyes he looked down at Harry gently. "Do you want to view this by yourself?"

Looking down at the bowl Harry shook his head slightly nervous. "Can...can you come with me?"

Arthur nodded and they both plunged their face into the watery substance.

_Once inside the memory Harry looked around curiously. They were in a large home painted is soft tans and grays and felt strangely familiar. Harry looked to the man standing next to him. "Where are we?"_

_Smiling Arthur pointed to a photo of two smiling people on the wall with the woman was holding a small baby. "This was your home, before your parents went into hiding. We often had meetings here, and I believe you and Ron even shared a crib once."_

_Harry looked around in awe. "I lived here?"_

_Placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, the man nodded just as a younger version of himself and James walked in shutting the door behind him. They then walked over to a table with a tray of tea already placed on it and sat down on either end._

"_Arthur, how are your children doing?"_

_The man smiled. "They're all doing fine. Ron said Mummy the other day, except he directed it to me instead of Molly. I think the twins had something to do with it."_

_James shook his head laughing. "I can just imagine the look on Molly's face. Did they admit to anything?"_

"_They're the twins, what do you think?"_

_Smiling James nodded. "So that is a no." James then turned his head to look out the window, his features becoming serious. "I just finished putting all our affairs in order. If anything happens to us, Harry should be set for the rest of his life."_

_Surprised at the sudden change of topic Arthur nodded. "Where would Harry go?"_

"_Remus would be our first choice, but with the werewolf laws we cannot put him down in our will. It would be overturned, and he would go to the Ministry's care. So we put Sirius down, because we know Remus will be there every step of the way. If something happens to them, we put you down. Is that alright?"_

_Reaching over the table, Arthur placed a gentle hand on James's hand. "We'd be honored to look after Harry."_

_James smiled. "I..I just want what's best for him no matter what it is. As long as he is happy that is all that matters."_

"_That's all a parent ever wants, for their child to be happy."_

_James looked back out the window. "I've never felt this way before about anyone. I love him so much, and I know he couldn't do anything that would make me love him any less."_

_Just then the door was pushed open, and Lily came in holding a happy, giggling baby. "He wants you James. He wouldn't leave me alone until I took him to his 'pongs'."_

_James looked down and shook his head. "It looks like Sirius got to him."_

_Lily laughed and shook her head mischievously. "I'm just teasing you James, but could you take him for a little while. I wanted to talk with Molly about some things, and I don't want to fill his growing vocabulary."_

_James held out his arms and accepted the happy bouncing baby. "I would be more than happy to take him."_

"_Daddy!"_

_Turning him around so that little Harry was sitting in his lap he held up the little hand. "Say bye-bye Harry."_

_The little boy bounced up and down on his Father's knee. "Bye-bye! Bye-bye!"_

_As soon as Lily left, James turned his baby around and smiled down at him. Gently he poked the little nose and then held his finger so the boy could grab it and giggle. "I know you're too young to understand this Harry, but I want you to know that I'll love you no matter what. It doesn't matter if you're a squib, if you're magically powerful, if you're a Slytherin, if you're straight, gay, transgender, or anything else I'll still love you. Merlin forbid even if you are bitten by a werewolf, I will still love you."_

_Baby Harry giggled and shook his Daddy's finger and then looked over at the other man in the room just noticing him. Letting go of James's finger the little boy waved at Arthur and gave him a toothy grin._

_Arthur waved back. "Hi Harry."_

The room then began to swirl and fade back out, and the next moment Harry was sitting back on the bed next to Arthur. Looking over at the man he then launched himself at him and almost knocked the stone bowl to the floor. Carefully Arthur put the pensive on the bed next to him and then reached his arms around Harry.

"Hey now, what's wrong?"

Harry pulled back and brushed the few new tears from his eyes. "He really said that?"

Arthur nodded. "That was my memory. So now do you believe me when I say that you are indeed still a Potter?"

Harry gave a small nod and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "Why did Sirius say what he did. I know he wants me to be just like my Father...but I don't really remember him. I'm doing the best I can..."

"Harry, look at me."

The boy looked up at Arthur; confusion written in his eyes. He had never heard the man's voice so stern; except when he was scolding the twins.

Sighing, Arthur gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He hadn't meant to sound so stern; he was just so angry with Sirius. "You don't have to be anyone but yourself, Harry. Remember what your Father said, he just wants you to be happy and so do I. Sirius...I don't think he's in his right mind. Maybe the dementors did more than we thought."

"Do you think he'll be mad at me forever?"

Again, Arthur sighed as he looked down at his boy. "Oh Harry, I want you to forget everything he said. None of it was true and I'm sure he is regretting what he said at this very moment."

Harry relaxed against Arthur's chest, not quite ready to accept what Arthur was saying, but also not ready to leave the man's protective arms. He had never had parental arms he could hide in when he was growing up, and he knew he took advantage when Arthur offered him comfort, but then the next moment he pulled back suddenly angry. Hadn't his Father said that he was supposed to go to Arthur if anything happened to Sirius?

Arthur looked down concerned at his son. "What's wrong Harry?"

"You never came for me. Why didn't you come for me?"

To the boy's shame tears began to cascade down his face showing his hurt and betrayal mixed with his anger. There had been someone out there that could have taken him from that hell hole and they hadn't. They hadn't come to rescue him.

Sadly Arthur looked at Harry. "It was the end of the war, and things were quite hectic. When I went to get you that night Albus told me he was placing you with your relatives and that it would be better for you growing up there instead of in the lime light of the press. He didn't want you to have burdens pressed on you while you were so young, and he wanted you to have a normal childhood. I thought that he was right at the time."

"You never checked on me. Not once. Why?"

"I know Harry and I'm sorry. Mrs. Figg always said you were fine, and I believed her. I should have come myself and made sure you were being well taken care of."

Harry leaned his head back on Arthur's side as his tears continuing to flow, but the anger he felt was slowly ebbing. His emotions were truly a wreck.

After a few moments, Arthur pulled Harry back and looked him in the eyes. This last outburst had told him more than words ever could, but he needed some confirmation. "Harry, I have to ask you something."

The boy looked up at the man curiously and nodded his head.

"Who called you a freak Harry?"

Harry buried his head in the man's chest. Not this again. He thought he had deflected it, but apparently they had just put it aside then. He really, _really_ did not want to talk about this.

Concerned Arthur reached down and placed a gentle hand on the back of Harry's head. "Please, child, tell me."

Harry shook his head making the man sigh. "I can't do anything to help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Again, Harry shook his head, so Arthur decided that if Harry wasn't going to open up he would pry. He hated himself for this, but he had a bad feeling about this. He had a bad feeling that this was more than just name calling by the way Harry was acting. Hadn't Harry gone through enough?

"Was it a teacher, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, but froze he didn't like where this was going. He knew he couldn't lie to this man; he had done so much for him.

"How about a student? Was it a student who called you a freak?"

Still buried in Arthur's chest Harry shook his head yet again.

Stroking back Harry's hair Arthur sighed. He felt like an awful man hoping that it had been a teacher or a student because he knew what the alternative was, and he didn't like it. He knew it couldn't have been any of his children, they all loved Harry too much, and Sirius, Harry hadn't spent enough time with Harry for him to believe it the way George had said he did.

"Was it your relatives Harry?"

The boy froze in Arthur's arms and made a move to shake his head, but he stopped himself and nodded. Why did he have to pry? Couldn't he have left well enough alone?

Gently Arthur pulled Harry back and wiped away the fresh tears. "I need you to be honest with me Harry. Was it just your cousin who called you a freak or was it your Aunt and Uncle too?"

Arthur knew that there was no lost love between Harry and his relatives, but this was bordering on verbal abuse. Especially since Harry believed it was true, meaning that this had been going on for a while.

Harry looked down at his lap and twisted his fingers nervously. He didn't know how Arthur would react to his answer, and if he was being frank he was kind of scared. Very quietly, so quietly that Arthur had to strain his ears, Harry gave his tentative answer. "All of them..."

The man let out a small sigh and trudged on. "How long?"

Shrugging his shoulders Harry continued to look down. "As long as I can remember...I thought it was my name until school."

Arthur now had four people on his hit list for hurting his son. Sirius and now the Dursleys. He just hoped that this was the extent of it, but deep in his heart he had always suspected something else going on. He just couldn't prove anything and Harry had run from him at any question. He had an opportunity now though, and he was going to take it. He was going to find out enough so that he could keep his son home with them all summer so he never had to go back.

"Did they ever hurt you Harry?"

The boy looked up nervously at Arthur with fear in his eyes and then looked down at his lap. "I...I...yes..."

Arthur tightened his hold on his son and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "I am so sorry Harry. I promise you; you will never have to go back there."

A million thoughts were going through his head. He should never have let Albus talk him into letting him place Harry with those people. He had made a good argument then, but he should have at least checked on Harry every so often. Mrs. Figg had always said that Harry had been fine when he asked about him, and then he had gotten wound up with the seven children he had under his feet all the time. How could he have ever have forgotten about Harry? This was his fault. He should have done something; he should have _known_.

But, how could he have known? Yes, the signs had been there when they had first met the boy after all those years, but when asked anything Harry would always deflect or run.

Arthur sighed and continued stroking back Harry's hair. "Have you had a full physical lately, Harry, to make sure you're all healthy?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't had one since I started Hogwarts and before that I only saw the school nurse."

Looking down at Harry in surprise Arthur sighed. "Madam Pomfrey never gave you a physical?"

Again Harry shook his head, and blushed as he looked down. "I always thought of a way out."

"That's alright Harry. Would it be ok if you had one now? I would like to make sure you are all ok even if it's just to reassure me."

Harry looked down. "You should see something..."

"What, child? You can show or tell me anything."

Harry held his hand up that had the scar "I will not tell lies" etched in the back of it. He just hoped the man wasn't too mad at him for not telling him earlier.

Arthur gently picked the hand up and cradled it in his. "Who did this Harry"

"Umbridge."

Arthur sighed. "Did she use a blood quill on anyone else?"

"I don't think so, she was just so mad at me." Harry looked up at Arthur sadly. "I wasn't lying though, I was telling the truth. I...can't do anything right."

The man hugged Harry close to his chest. "Harry, you have done everything right in my eyes. It's not your fault when people don't believe you or don't like what you have to say."

Tiredly Harry nodded against Arthur's chest. He didn't want to argue right now, everything from the day was coming back to him and he was beginning to get really tired.

Gently Arthur lowered Harry's hand back down into the boy's lap. "Can I go get Madam Pomfrey to give you a physical before you go to bed Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Couldn't it be a guy? I...I don't feel that comfortable...you know..."

Arthur stroked back Harry's hair thinking of who else had a medic's degree that he trusted and unfortunately only one person fit that description.

"Harry, there is only one other person I can think of that is able to check you over. It's either Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape."

"Snape."

Arthur rose an eyebrow; he knew of the two's animosity for one another. Why would Harry choose Snape over Pomfrey? "Can I ask why Harry?"

"He won't fuss over me and...and I don't like Madam Pomfrey seeing me in my underwear."

"Alright Harry." Arthur would have to look into that further, but he knew that now was not the time. Right now, he needed to make sure Harry was healthy and then put him to bed. He could tell that everything was becoming too much for Harry and that he was tired. A lot had happened since Harry, and Ron had flooed here. First Sirius, then his finding out about Harry's relatives and Umbridge, and now a physical.

"I'll be right back Harry. Can you lie back on the bed for me?"

Harry nodded and let the man position him so that he was lying comfortably on the pillows. Gently Arthur smiled down at the boy and placed a kiss to his forehead before standing up and leaving to fetch the potions master.


	3. Healing

**Hello everyone, thank you for all the reviews! :) I hope everyone had a happy Halloween!**

**To the guest who asked, I think there will be one more chapter after this! I hope you enjoy!**

**Daughter of the Full Moon - If the rest of this story wasn't written, I would try and write that for you. Unfortunately, this was an old story of mine that has just been sitting around and I finally got around to posting it. It sounds like a good story line though, maybe you could write an alternate ending for me! :)**

**TheMightyKoosh - I agree there really aren't enough stories with the Weasley's in them. But, I hope to change that...at least one story at a time. ;)**

* * *

Walking down the hall Arthur made his way quickly to the floo and threw in the green powder. "Severus Snape Hogwarts!"

A minute later Arthur saw Severus's face in the green fire and he sighed. "Can I have some help Severus? I think some healing potions might be needed and your expertise in the healing arts."

"Has something happened?"

"No, but I would like Harry to have a physical. I think he has been hiding more that we ever thought."

Severus frowned. "You aren't protecting the mutt are you? If he hurt the boy in any way I will do more than shove him up against the wall."

Arthur's features softened at Severus's show of protectiveness over Harry. "No Severus, it is just as I said. Sirius has had no contact with Harry since Ron came to get me. ...And you pushed him against the wall?"

Severus looked away, but then sighed looking back at Arthur. "I was angry at him."

Smiling Arthur nodded. "Yes, well I am quite angry with him myself right now. I don't think it would be smart if I saw him right now." Sighing Arthur looked back at Severus with a sad smile.

Severus's face turned back into it's normal emotionless state and nodded in understanding. "I'll be over in a minute. Know that if you ever need to get Harry out of there quickly that my apartment at Hogwarts is open to him. I don't want him to become like me."

With that the floo was cut off abruptly and Arthur sat back on his heels. He had never heard Severus speak so candidly or offer anyone more than a sarcastic comment. He had also caught the slip of Severus calling Harry by his first name. It was nice to see the man express any emotion other than anger even if it was sadness for a small boy.

He couldn't think of it any more though, because Severus appeared through the floo the next moment with a box of potions and creams in his hands.

"Where is the brat?"

Arthur gave a small nod. "Thank you Severus. I'l take you to him." Arthur then turned to look at the man and took a deep breath. "There is something else I have to tell you."

Severus sighed. "What more has he done?"

A sad smile graced Arthur's face. "It's not what he had done, as you know, but what has been done to him. It seems Umbridge has been using a blood quill in her detentions."

Severus's normally pale face became an angry red, and he spoke in such a calm tone it sent chills down the other man's spine. "She did _what_?"

"Severus, I know you want to go hex her as much as I do, but right now Harry needs us more. He has a nasty scar on his hand."

Closing his eyes Severus nodded and took a deep breath. In a moment, the man's face transformed back to it's normal shade of white, and then he opened his eyes back up.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and led the man over to the door and then down the hall to Harry's room. Gently he knocked on the door and then opened it and led Severus inside. Immediately, Arthur came over to the boy on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Do you want me to leave the room Harry?"

Harry sat up and leaned into the man's side. "I'm sorry...but..."

Arthur smiled down at the boy and kissed him gently on the top of his head. "I understand Harry and it's fine. I'll be right outside and Severus can get me if you need me."

Harry nodded and hugged the man tightly before letting go and looked down at his lap. Gently Arthur patted the boy on the knee, then stood up and moved to the door gently shutting it behind him.

When Arthur left the room Severus pulled out the desk chair and pulled it around to sit in front of Harry. "Potter." Severus sighed. "I assume you have glamors up."

Harry looked down, but gave a tiny nod.

"I'm going to have to take them down. Do you want to change into a hospital gown first?"

Blushing Harry nodded again. He hated those blasted gowns, but he knew they were easier to heal people in them.

Reaching over Severus grabbed the gown he had brought and handed it to the boy. "Do you want a moment Potter?"

Harry shook his head, but blushed. He was already asking so much he didn't want to ask any more.

Severus gave a short nod, but read every emotion that was written on Harry's face and understood so he stood up and busied himself organizing the potions in the box even though there was nothing to really organize.

Harry gratefully looked up at the man and then quickly replaced his clothes with the gown Severus had given him.

When Severus didn't hear any more rustling he turned back around and reclaimed his seat. "Ok Potter, this might tingle a bit, but it won't hurt."

Harry gave a small nod and prepared himself for his glamors to fall. Closing his eyes he clenched his fists and held his breath.

Sighing Severus saw the boy prepare to be murdered instead of having his glamors taken away. Silently he stood up and sat down on the bed next to the child and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Potter, relax and breathe. I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy's eyes opened and he blushed. "Sorry."

"That's alright, just take some deep breaths." As Severus talked he rose his wand and silently said the spell to lower the glamors. "There we go that wasn't so bad was it?"

Harry shook his head, but his vision was swarming from the loss of magic and he almost fell forward, but Severus caught him at the last moment and gently sat him back up. "Easy now, Potter. None of that."

"Tired."

"I know Potter, but you just have to stay awake for just a little more."

Harry nodded and opened his eyes a little more in an effort to stay more awake.

Sighing Severus placed a supporting hand behind the boy's back and then rose his wand in his other hand. "I'm going to run a deep diagnosis charm on you Harry. This is kind of like the one Madam Pomfrey runs on you, but this one will show every injury you have had in the past. Alright?"

Harry sleepily nodded, not really realizing what he was agreeing too. Well, he knew, but not exactly what the implications were. Sure his secret was out, but they really had no proof yet. This would be all the proof they needed, and then it would be real. They would know that his Uncle had hurt him.

Quickly, Severus ran his wand over the boy and watched fascinated as the list that had popped up next to him grew longer and longer. Sadly Severus held the boy upright as his perceptions switched even more dramatically than they had earlier. This was not a medical list of a pampered prince. Not at all.

When the list finally stopped writing he grabbed it out of mid air and read through all three feet of it. Looking down at the boy he was supporting Severus decided that maybe it would be better if Harry was asleep for the healing he would need. It would cause him less distress, and it was obvious the boy was tired. He was falling asleep sitting up.

"Ok Harry, you can go to sleep now. Let's just lay you down and then I'll take care of everything."

Harry nodded and let the man lie him back. As soon as his head hit the pillow Harry was out like a light making Severus's slightly smile, but then he schooled his features. He would not _smile _at the child, he didn't do that. He was a mean and grumpy man who admittedly had a soft spot for hurt children. How could he ignore a hurting child and frighten them any further than they already were. He may be a mean, snarky man, but he did have a heart.

As soon as Harry drifted off to sleep Severus looked at the medical scan report in more detail trying to figure out what to do. The boy had extensive scaring on his back and bottom along with a few bones that had healed improperly. The most disturbing thing though was that there was old swelling of the tissue within his bottom. It was months old, but still had lingering irritation. Likely, there was even a small infection, but he would not be able to tell until the swelling came down.

Taking a deep breath Severus got up from where he was sitting and went to get the box of potions he had brought with him. He took out the jar of the anti-scar cream and turned back to his student.

Slowly he walked back over to the bed and gently sat down while unscrewing the lid. Then putting the jar aside for a moment he gently rolled Harry over so that he was comfortably lying on his stomach. Tenderly Severus pulled back the sides of the gown and untied the strings so he could tend to the scars there.

The man picked the jar of cream up and placed it in his lap where he could easily reach it. He then began to smooth the cream over the boy's back and watched as the scars started to fade. Since most of them were so old though, it was going to take a few applications for them to fade as much as they could.

When he was finished with the boy's back he moved down to the boy's shorts and looked at the too large hole filled pants. That was going to have to change, it was obvious he needed new shorts. Sighing again the man quickly pulled the shorts down and then expertly applied the anti-scaring cream all over. He then reached over to the box and pulled out another cream, this one was to combat the swelling.

Opening that jar he took out a copious lump and then smoothed it over the boy's bottom. The cream had a potion infused in it that would soak down into his skin and numb the affected area and then work to reduce the swelling. For a few minutes, he watched as the cream soaked into the skin and when it was no longer visible he pulled the boy's shorts back up and replaced the gown to its rightful place.

Seeing that everything was put to rights Severus gently turned the boy back over so that he was laying on his back. He then put the swelling cream away and focused once more on the anti-scaring cream. Carefully he scooped out some more cream and began applying it to the boy's upper arms and sides where it looked like the belt had wrapped itself around the poor boy.

When he was finished he screwed the top back on and put it back in the box. He then looked to the boy's right forearm and gently picked it up to examine it. Carefully he prodded it and felt where the broken bone once was and decided that a quick spell would be best to re-break it and then wrap it in a cast.

He then looked at the hand where the toad had made him write into his own flesh. Taking the anti-scaring cream back out. He had almost forgotten about this he had been so absorbed in the other boy's injuries, but now that he saw it again he had to fight his anger back. He hated that woman so much, and he could not believe that she had laid a hand on one of his students. She would pay.

Pushing his anger down Severus took out another small glob of the cream and spread it over the wound. Gently he cradled the hand until he saw the words start to fade, and then he put the cream back in it's spot satisfied that it had started to work. Sometimes when wounds were created magically the scars didn't want to fade as they should. Fortunately, this was not one of those circumstances.

Gently he put the limb back down on the bed and then got up to fetch Arthur. He wasn't going to be able to heal the broken bone in his arm at the moment, and he could tell it would be the same with the other broken bone in his left wrist. He didn't want to wake the boy when it was obvious he needed this rest.

Tomorrow, he was going to have to come back and heal those limbs when Harry was awake. He was also going to have to have a long talk with the boy about what he had found. To say the least it alarmed him to even think the boy would go back to his relatives. He never thought he would ever feel that way about Potter's son.

Putting the box of potions on the bedside table, Severus then headed to the door in search of the Weasley head. He had to tell him how to apply the cream and when. He would not be able to come twice a day after all and he thought that maybe it would be best for the other man to know at least some of what was ailing the boy. He was not going to break the boy's confidence and tell about the swelling in his bottom. He knew what a sensitive topic that was.

Closing the door quietly behind him Severus sighed and then set off down the hall to look for Arthur. Looking through the hall he eventually found the man talking with the wolf who apparently was telling him of what he did to the mutt earlier. Leaning in the doorway he started both of them by suddenly speaking up.

"I am not apologizing to the mutt."

Both men turned and looked at him, Remus with an amused smile and Arthur a shocked one. It was Remus who spoke first though. "I would never ask that of you Severus, and I won't be apologizing for punching him either."

Severus rose an eyebrow. "Where is the mutt now?"

"I put him in bed after I knocked him out. I don't think he will be coming to for awhile, but I think that has to do with the dreamless sleep I slipped him. I didn't want him bothering Harry again today."

Nodding Severus looked at Arthur. "I have some things I need to discuss with you."

Remus stepped in though. If it was about his cub he wanted to hear it too, he knew why Severus was here, Arthur had told him. "If it has to do with Harry, I want to hear it too."

Severus looked at Arthur who nodded and pulled out a chair for him to sit down in. Sighing Severus walked over and sat down next to the two. "I left a cream by his bed. In the morning after his shower and before he goes to breakfast you're going to have to help him apply it to his back and bottom. I'm going to have to come back tomorrow though, to help heal a few of his bones and check to see if everything else is healing the way it should. The rest he will have to tell you when he's ready."

Arthur looked down at his lap and nodded. "So he _was_ injured. Will he be ok?"

Severus nodded. "He's going to need a councilor to talk with, and I don't think I'm the right person for that job. Maybe Madam Pomfrey."

Arthur shook his head. "He asked for you to take care of him. He trusts you."

Remus looked questionably at the man. He knew from being his colleague that Severus only suggested a councilor in serious cases. "Why do you think Harry needs a councilor, Severus?"

The man looked over at the wolf. "I can't disclose that information. Only Harry can, but don't pressure him to tell you. If you do, you could lose him forever."

Severus then stood up and looked at Arthur. "I need to show you the cream and some other potions I left."

Arthur nodded and got up from his seat with Remus right behind him. He wanted to see Harry too and make sure he was alright.

When they reached Harry's room though Severus stopped him outside the closed door. "Wolf, I know you care about Potter, but I doubt he wants more people seeing him in his underwear."

Remus sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I'll be down in the library."

Severus watched as the werwolf walked down the hall and when he was sure that he was out of hearing range he opened the door and let Arthur inside. Walking to the bed Severus picked up the few creams he had left behind and held them out for Arthur to inspect.

"The anti-scaring cream as I said will have to be applied in the morning and then at night. The one with the orange lid is for the morning, and the one with the blue lid is for at night. The one at night has a slight calming drought in it and should help him sleep. The other cream, with the green lid, is to be applied to his bottom only at night. I will also leave that box behind. It has anything you might need, dreamless sleep, calming potions and some pain potions."

Arthur looked up at the man from the creams in his arms. "What is the one with the green lid for?"

Severus looked away to the box with the other supplies in it. "Like I said I will be by tomorrow to help heal the bones that have not healed properly. If he complains of any pain in those limbs there is another cream there with a yellow lid that should ease the pain."

"Severus, answer my question please. I need to know, he's my son as much as Ron or Charley are."

Sighing Severus looked at the older man and knew even though he had to keep Potter's confidence, he needed to tell Arthur. The wolf was one thing, but Potter needed as much support as he could get, and he knew the boy saw Arthur as his Father.

"Perhaps you should sit down then."

Arthur sat down on the bed next to Harry and pulled up a blanket that was on the edge of Harry's bed over the boy. "What is it Severus."

"I believe he has an infection of some sort, but I can't do anything for it or check it out until the swelling goes down. That cream though will also prevent any sexually transmitted diseases or cure any that he happened to already caught."

Gently Arthur reached up and stroked the boy's hair away from his forehead. "He's sexually active."

Severus sighed. "Not by his choice, I assume his Uncle."

The man looked over at Severus and dropped his hand in shock and disappointed that he couldn't have protected his son the way he should have.

"That's why you recommend the councilor."

"Yes."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Severus gave a sharp nod. "He needs new under clothes, his are filled with holes and are too big for him."

Arthur stroked back Harry's hair again and sighed. "We will take care of that."

Severus gave another sharp nod. "I should be going. If Harry wakes with a nightmare, he's had a lot of those lately, give him a dreamless sleep. He deserves one night of peace."

Arthur nodded and turned to the leaving man. "Thank you Severus."

The man gave a quick nod and left the room closing the door behind him leaving Arthur alone with Harry.

"Ok child, let's get you dressed in more comfortable pajamas and I doubt Ron would mind losing some shorts."

With that Arthur stood and walked over to the other side of the room to dig in the drawer he knew Ron kept his underclothes. When he found a pair of black sateen ones that he knew would fit Harry he closed the drawer and walked back over to his son. He set the shorts down on the bed and then started to dig in Harry's trunk for pajamas, but noticed that besides a few outfits the rest seemed to be rags. It looked as though his son needed more than just underclothes.

Sighing Arthur picked out a pair and then walked back over to Harry and carefully began to dress him so that he would be more comfortable. Gently he removed the top half of the gown, and then he magiced the top onto Harry. When that was finished he continued taking down the gown off Harry's legs and grimaced when he saw what Severus was talking about the shorts. They were awful.

Picking up the new shorts Arthur quickly transferred the old shorts with the new and then magiced the pajama bottoms on Harry. When the boy was properly dressed, Arthur picked Harry up into his arms and then with his wand he pulled the covers down so that he could place Harry inside.

With Harry all tucked in Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and lent down to gently place a kiss on Harry's forehead. Then sitting back up he looked down at Harry and tenderly pulled the covers up a bit more to completely cover his shoulders. "I hope you know that we all love you so much Harry. I'll do anything I can to keep you safe, even if I have put myself in front of that lunatic to do so."

Sighing Arthur looked down at his boy one more time and then stood up to go and find Molly. He hadn't told her anything yet, and he was debating just how much to tell her. A part of him wanted to confide in her and tell her everything, but he knew Harry would not appreciate that. So he reluctantly decided that he would tell her the minimum and if Harry wanted her to know he would let him say something.

Walking to the door Arthur gently closed it behind him and as he was turning around he almost ran smack dab into three of his sons.

"Boys, is everything alright?"

George gave his Father almost an incredulous looks. "Why was Snape here...in Harry's room?"

Arthur gave his son a gentle smile. "Why don't we go sit down and I'll tell you what happened?"

All three boy's nodded, but Ron looked longingly to his best friends bedroom door. Arthur saw Ron's look and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"The twins can fill you in later Ron, why don't you go sit with Harry? He's sleeping, but I am sure he will appreciate your presence."

He then really looked at his boy and noticed the dark bags under his eyes and frowned. "On second thought, why don't you head to bed too Ron? You look like you need the sleep."

Ron gave a small nod. "Ok." He wasn't going to argue with his Father right now. He was right, he hadn't been sleeping well lately because of Harry's nightmares. He didn't blame his brother, but it was tiring being woken up at all hours of the night.

Arthur gently pulled Ron into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Goodnight son, don't forget to kiss your Mother goodnight. She misses you all when you're at school."

Ron nodded and pushed back. "Goodnight Dad."

The three boys then watched as Ron opened the door to his and Harry's room and then closed it quietly behind him.

Fred looked at his Father. "You know he's not going to bed. Right?"

Arthur nodded. "I know, he's too worried about Harry. I'll check on him in a little while to give him a dreamless sleep. Do you two know why he hasn't been sleeping?"

The twins exchanged looks and then both nodded. "Harry has nightmares."

"And wakes up the whole dorm."

"Normally, Ron will stay up with him."

"When he can't fall back asleep."

"It's most nights."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Maybe I'll grab two dreamless sleep potions then."

Both boy's nodded in agreement and then followed their Father as he stepped into a sitting room down the hall.

Gently Arthur closed the door behind them and then sat down heavily in the soft armchair across from the couch that his twins were on.

"So you asked why Severus was here." Arthur sighed as he looked at his sons. "When you told me that someone had called Harry a freak, I knew there was something wrong. When talking, some things came out and I asked Severus to give Harry a physical."

George, confused, looked at his Father. "Why did you ask Snape? He hates Harry."

Sadly Arthur shook his head. "Severus is a complex man, but he doesn't hate any of his students. And I actually suggested I get Madam Pomfrey, but Harry asked for Severus."

"Why?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know; you will have to ask him yourself."

"Is Harry ok?"

Nodding Arthur gave his boy's a stern look. "Yes, but you boy's will have to help me keep him on bed rest for a few days. You know how hard it is to get him to stay put."

The two shared a look and then nodded. They knew they weren't going to get anything more out of their Father. When the man was determined to keep a secret he did it well.

"Why don't you two go and start to get ready for bed. It is getting late."

The twins, nodded and then both launched themselves at their Father just like they had when they were younger.

Gently Arthur held his boy's to his chest and placed a kiss on the top of both their heads. "Goodnight you two and remember everything will be ok."

Fred pulled back, and George followed him. Then both of them together bid their Father goodnight and left the room to go to bed leaving Arthur to rest his head back against the chair and clutch at his budding headache.

A moment later though he was standing up and in search of his wife. He had to let her know what had been going on. A more detailed story than he had just told his sons, but a watered down one of what Severus had told him.

Walking through the halls Arthur entered the kitchen and found Molly standing behind the stove as usual. Smiling he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hi Arthur."

She then turned around, and they shared a long kiss. When they pulled back though Molly saw Arthur's face and knew something was wrong. Gently she guided her husband to sit down in a chair and then walked over to the stove to poor two cups of tea.

Coming back over Molly placed the cup of tea in his hands and then sat down. "Why don't you start from the beginning Arthur?"

Sighing Arthur took a long sip of tea and then told his wife all that had happened, minus some of the more detailed parts Severus had told him.

When he was finished Molly was almost in tears, but she held it together for her husband. She could see that her crying would not help him, at all.

"So Severus is going to come by tomorrow?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I think he is even talking to the Headmaster about Sirius. I would never have expected Severus taking the role of advocate for Harry, but he seems to have quite a protective streak. I even heard him call Harry by his first name a few times."

Molly smiled. "He always has had the kids best intentions at heart. You know he helps all his little snakes at the beginning of every year."

"That is true. I only hope that Harry heals from all this. Severus says he will, but you didn't see him Molly! He was so distraught. I even had to show him a memory to convince him that he was still a Potter."

"I am sure he was. Why don't we go check on them all and then head to bed ourselves?"

Arthur nodded and stood up as his wife did. The two then headed upstairs to reassure themselves that all their kids, including Harry, were all safe and sound in their beds.

As soon as Severus had arrived back at Hogwarts he flew up to Albus's office, not stopping when he walked right through a ghost, or even when Minerva tried to stop him to ask him what the matter was. He just stormed right by them and forced his way up to Albus's office, with Minerva close behind after their encounter.

Entering the office Severus started to pace back and forth and didn't stop at the sound of either Minerva's or Albus's worried voice. He was too conflicted with his feelings to really notice or care. He did notice though when he felt a strong hands on each of his shoulders.

"Severus, my boy, what is the matter?"

Severus tried to pace again, but Albus's strong hands stopped him and Minerva came over to place a chair beneath him so that he would sit down. With a little coxing and some pressure from Albus, Severus finally sat down and seemed to collapse into himself.

Worriedly Albus gently coaxed Severus to look at him. "Can you tell me what is wrong Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "Can you just look?"

Albus gave a small nod and watched as the man in front of him lowered his Occlumency shields so that he could see what had happened to make him so upset, but still kept some tidbits of information to himself.

As Albus looked into Severus's mind Minerva came up behind the man and gently paced a hand on his back. She knew that Albus would tell her soon enough what had upset Severus, she could wait. She had never seen Severus like this before. He was normally such a calm and composed man, when he was not yelling at the students that is. It actually frightened her to see this, because if Severus showed any kind of emotion you knew it had to be something huge.

After only a few moments, Albus pulled back with a sad look on his face. "Don't blame yourself too much Severus. It seems we are all at fault here. I will have to make some arrangements, but Harry will stay with the Weasley's from now on, and Sirius...maybe it's time he receives some professional help. I had not realized that he had been so affected. I will send him to shell cottage and have a Healer come every day, one that is under oath or course."

The last part Albus muttered to himself, but everyone heard it and Severus seemed to viably relax a little causing Minerva to wonder what exactly Severus had shown him.

Looking back down at his boy Albus gave a gentle smile. "Why don't you go get some rest Severus. I'll take care of all this. I'll let you plot revenge on a certain toad for me though in the morning.

Severus looked up with a tiny smile on his face and nodded. He then got up and left the office leaving behind a tired old man and a very curious witch.

As soon as the door shut behind Severus, Minerva turned to look at Albus and gave him one of her best 'explain everything' looks.

Shaking his head Albus pointed to a chair. "Sit down Minerva and I'll tell you what I saw."

The woman nodded and took the chair across from where Albus sat down. The old man with a sigh then told her all of what Severus had seen and heard starting from the beginning when he was discussing safety issues with Arthur.

When he was finished, Minerva stood up and went for the door. "I will go clean shell cottage then and send a Healer I trust for your approval and oath. I would take care of the Dursley's, but I think I might just blow them up if I were to see them."

Albus just smiled gently at the woman. "I will take care of them...and thank you Minerva for your help."

Tightly the woman gave a nod and was out the door in an instant. She had work to do, and so did Albus. As she left, Albus sat down and thought about how to get Harry a councilor. He knew that with what Severus suspected to be happening at the Dursley's that Harry would need someone to talk with. He would never make the mistake of ignoring or simply overlooking his children's needs again, not after Severus.

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair. He could always call Don, the Healer who had helped Severus so much. Albus knew he was discreet and very capable of his job. Normally, he would have just suggested Severus talk with Harry like he did his snakes, but he knew how much Severus hurt seeing a child as hurt as Harry.

Standing back up Albus went over the floo and threw in some green powder. The next moment he was standing in the family clinic near the front desk. With a smile, he walked up to the desk and asked the receptionist if Healer Patterson was available. With a smile the woman picked up a phone like device, and the man in question stepped out of an adjoining door.

"Albus how can I help you?" The younger man came out and guided Albus to a near by set of chairs and sat down after Albus did.

"I was just wondering, Don, do you have any time in your schedule to fit in a boy of about fifteen?" Albus looked hopefully at the Healer and studied his kind, warm brown eyes.

"Is it one of Severus's kids?" The Healer's face turned to one of concern. It was not like Albus to come get him personally for one of his students. The man normally just made an appointment for him to meet the child and so forth.

Albus shook his head. "He is one of his students, but not of his house. This boy needs help, I fear more than even Severus could give him. He needs an outside force that he can talk with. You're the only one I trust with this task."

Don arched an eyebrow. "May I ask just who this student is?"

Looking around at all the people sitting near them Albus shook his head. "Not now, when we are in a more private place. Will you help him?" Albus looked at the mousy haired man pleadingly. If the Healer refused, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Knowing his friend was desperate Don nodded. "Yes, why don't we speak more of this privately in my office."

Albus nodded and followed the man out of the gratefully. A huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He now knew that Harry would have someone to talk with, someone that was trusted.

Once they were in Don's office Albus sat down next to the Healer on the couch and let out a small sigh of relief.

"So tell me Albus, who is the child?"

"I trust you will all my heart Don, but I must have a vow before I tell you. It's a delicate situation."

Smiling the Healer nodded. Often enough, he had patents who made him take a vow. He had his Healer's vow, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

"On my magic and life I vow that I will not speak with anyone besides you, Severus and the child's family about whatever troubles him."

Albus gave a small nod in approval. He knew it was narrow enough to stop, not that he ever would, Don from talking with the press, but enough leeway for him to speak with the necessary people about Harry.

"The child in question is Harry Potter." Albus let out a small sigh and then told the Healer all of what had happened today with the boy and what they knew had happened in his past.

After his explanation, Don simply nodded and stood up from his seat to grab something behind his desk. As soon as he had the few objects he sat back down in his chair. "You said Severus is going back in the morning?"

Albus nodded. "Do you plan to go with him?"

"Yes, I'll go with him and I'll bring some of these things for Harry. If what you said is true, then Harry has to be somewhere he feels safe and he can be himself. He also, has to have an outlet to speak his mind and not feel like he is being judged. That's what this journal will be for, he can put all of his feelings down and not have to worry about anyone else."

Albus gave a soft nod. "Thank you Don, I didn't know who else to turn to. I know you'll take great care of him."

Don gave him a small smile. "You can always come to me Albus. How are you feeling about all of this?"

Sighing Albus shook his head. "I'm feeling my age. I have seen situations like this many times over the years, but it never ceases to amaze me how cruel people can be. Harry is a strong boy though, I know he will recover from all of this, at least that is my hope."

The Healer narrowed his eyes. "He is not a tool of war Albus; he is a boy. Now, that I am involved I will not let you treat him like a pawn on a chess board."

Looking up Albus shook his head. "I know to outside people it may look as if I favor him or treat him like a pawn, but that is not true. He...he is like a grandson. That is why I have a tendency to overlook things...and try to change his future for the better."

Don's featured softened. "Alright then, why don't you start arranging things to change Harry's guardianship to the Weasley's and I'll go check on Severus."

Albus gave a small nod, and they both walked over to the nearest floo to travel back to Hogwarts.


	4. Talks

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :) **

**TheMightyKoosh - Yeah! I'm so happy! Let me know when you post it, I would love to read it! **

**Rayness - Thank you very much! :)**

**Littleforest - Thank you so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying! Your story is first on my too reads list! I can't wait to read it! I've read all of Celebony's stories, and I love them all to death. Her stories are what inspired me to actually write down what was in my head. All of them are beautifully written and I hope that someday my writing skills could become as good as hers. :)**

* * *

The next morning Arthur sat on the edge of Harry's bed and reached over to gently wake his son up.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked over guiltily at his adoptive father. Knowing exactly what Harry was thinking Arthur gave him a soft smile and brushed the hair gently off Harry's cheek. The boy's emotions were written on his face as clear as day.

"It's alright Harry; I know now. Don't fret about what is in the past, we'll help you through everything to come."

Harry gave a shy nod and looked away from Arthur to look at the wall. "I'm damaged."

Arthur gently forced Harry's chin up and looked him in the eyes. "No Harry, you were hurt in the most awful of ways and before you say anything else; you are not at fault. You are a child, Harry and no one should hurt a child."

The boy started to protest that he had magic and should be able to protect himself, but Arthur just put a gentle finger to his lips to stop him. "No Harry that doesn't matter. He was bigger and stronger than you, and you weren't allowed to use your magic during the summer. You are not at fault here, he it."

Looking at the wall away from Arthur again, Harry closed his eyes. "My Uncle didn't...do that..."

Gently Arthur moved his hand to rest tenderly on Harry's shoulder. "Then who Harry?"

Harry Hesitated, he has never told anyone before. Could he now?

Just as gentle as before, Arthur began to rub Harry's back to comfort him. "You can tell me anything Harry. Nothing you could say can chase me away. I will always be here for you."

Taking a deep breath, Harry lent into Arthur's kind touch. "Dudley...he found out I was gay..."

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment to gain his calm back. Not even the Dursley's son was a decent person. Opening his eyes again Arthur stroked back Harry's hair tenderly and decided that it was time to change the subject. "Alright Harry, it's time for breakfast, but first why don't you take a shower and then Severus left some creams for me to help put on your scars. Does that sound alright?"

Harry gave a small nod, he trusted Arthur to be gentle...and not to hurt him. Almost every other adult had hurt him in his life in one way or another, but Arthur and his family had always shown him great care and love. Something that he knew he craved and needed desperately.

Smiling slightly Arthur gave Harry's shoulder a gentle pat as he stood up. "I'll leave you to it then, Harry and I'll be back when you're done."

Nodding, Harry watched as Arthur left the room. With the adult gone Harry leaned forward and sighed into his hands. They all knew now, everything. He had never thought that he would tell anyone, and he hadn't been prepared either; it had just happened. It seemed that Arthur still wanted him though, he wasn't pushing him away. He had even said that nothing he said could chase him away...was that true?

Pushing that thought away for later Harry sighed, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and then got up to go take a shower. Grabbing his clothing, he headed to the bathroom, and was very glad not to run into anyone in the normally busy hallway. He had a feeling Arthur had shooed them all from the hall and bedroom so he could have some peace, and he was very grateful. He didn't think he could face anyone more than he had to at the moment. He was feeling very vulnerable with his secrets now in the open.

Escaping to the bathroom, Harry quickly took his shower and got dressed in his less than wonderful clothes from the Dursley's. Although he hated these clothes, he had to admit that they had come in handy hiding his tiny frame and not rubbing on his wounds when they were painful.

When he was back in his room, he spotted Arthur sitting on the bed with two jars of cream in his lap. Spotting Harry, Arthur gave the boy a small smile and lifted one of the jars of cream. With a small nod Harry went over to sit next to him.

"Why don't we start with your back Harry? Can you take your shirt off?"

Harry looked down at his lap, but complied by turning himself so his back was now facing Arthur. By the time he was completely turned, though he was slowly hyperventilating. He knew Arthur wouldn't hurt him, but he hated having his back to anyone. It made him feel uncomfortable...and brought back bad memories.

Watching Harry's back rise and fall rapidly as the boy sucked in small breaths Arthur set the creams down on the bed and moved to kneel before Harry's face.

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked up at Arthur with his breathing still rapid and a few tears escaping. Sighing Arthur reached up and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Calm down Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make you feel better."

Harry gave a small nod and then launched himself into Arthur arms. His emotions were shot, and he hated this crying over any little thing, but he just couldn't help it.

Gently, Arthur wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. Carefully he reached up onto the bed and grabbed the anti-scar cream while he was trying to soothe Harry.

"It's alright Harry, just keep taking nice deep breaths. I have the cream here, I just need you to relax a bit more."

Calming down Harry buried his face in Arthur's shoulder embarrassed that he was crying yet again. He couldn't believe he was acting this way; he was so weak. What happened to the strong boy who had defeated Voldemort four times already?

"That's it Harry. I'm going to rub this cream over your back now, it could be a little chilly. Just keep taking nice deep breaths for me."

Arthur scooped the cream out of the jar and began to tenderly spread it over the boy's back. In just a few minutes, he was finished and set the jar down beside him on the floor while he turned Harry so he could look him in the eye. "Harry I have another cream here that has to be rubbed over your bottom is it alright it I do that. I promise you I will only rub these creams in and nothing else."

Harry let his head collapse back on Arthur's shoulder as he nodded. With a gentle hug from Arthur, he pulled down the back of Harry's trousers and pants to spread in the two creams. As quickly as he could, Author rubbed the cream into Harry's bottom, making sure they were well absorbed into his skin. He then pulled up the boy's pants and then focused on the parts of Harry's arms that had unfortunately gotten in the way of his Uncle's abuse.

Pulling the boy's shirt back on Arthur gently pulled Harry back so that he could look at him one more time. "All that is left is your hand Harry."

The boy gave a small nod and slowly held out his hand for the man to inspect. Gently Arthur took it and examined it before applying a gob of the anti-scaring cream. Closing the jar Arthur looked at the boy and smiled gently.

"Ready for breakfast?"

Harry nodded, but rested his head against his shoulder again soaking in all the comfort he could get. "...Is Sirius going to be there?"

The boy was so quite that Arthur almost missed what he said, but it was fortunate that he had good hearing.

"No Harry, Professor Dumbledore sent him somewhere where he could heal in peace. He's not quite himself after his long stay in prison, and I don't think anyone really realized that until yesterday."

Harry sniffed. "So...so I made Dumbledore send him away? He must hate me even more!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy and let out a small sigh. "No Harry, he doesn't hate you. He's getting help now, like you are. Do you hate us because we're giving you the help you need?"

The boy gave a small shake of the head. "...no...but..."

"No buts Harry. You didn't cause him to be sent away so please don't think of it that way."

Harry nodded and let Arthur look him in the eyes one last time. When the man saw the tears still trickling down his face he summoned a warm washcloth and gently wiped them away.

"There we go Harry, no more tears now. Let's go get some food into you and then I believe Professor Snape is going to come check on you."

Harry nodded and let Arthur helped him stand his feet and then clumsily got up from the floor himself. "Let's try not to sit on the floor again, alright Harry? I don't think my old bones liked that."

Harry let a small smile grace his face as he nodded. He then lent into Arthur's arm as he wrapped it around his shoulder. Gently the man then led Harry out of the room and then down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them.

They were met with silence, but with a few looks from Molly and Arthur the table was bustling like normal. Quietly Harry sat between Arthur and his best friend who smiled at him and began to load his plate for him. Ron knew Harry would only eat enough if he served him himself; otherwise, the boy ate miniscule amounts if anything at all.

Arthur reached over and put a few slices of toast on Harry's plate as well causing Harry to look up at him with a slightly horrified look. Arthur just smiled and patted his shoulder.

"As always Harry, if you can't finish that's alright, but try to eat as much as you can."

The boy gave a soft nod and picked up his fork. The rest of the meal passed as usual, sibling bickering, lots of laughing, and of course eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeons of Hogwarts the floo was flaring green as Severus stepped out of his bedroom. When the man saw who it was, he just sighed, and sat down on the couch knowing that he was going no further without Don's permission.

Don just smiled at Severus and came to sit in a chair near him.

Severus rose an eyebrow. "So who told you?"

Brushing the fronts of his robes Don smiled even more at the man. "Albus came to me last night. He told me everything he knew, is there anything else I should know?"

Nodding Severus looked at the Healer with pain written across his face. "I was going to get you myself this morning with or without Albus's permission. There is too much for me to Heal, I have never seen someone so hurt before and he needs as experts help."

Don smiled sadly. "Albus said there were significant mental wounds." And then, quietly he stated what he had been thinking all night. "Much like your own."

Severus shook his head. "I, at least had my Mother for the first part of my life. Harry...he has not been so lucky."

"Harry, now is it?" Don rose an eyebrow."

Blushing Severus looked at the wall and then composed himself quickly. "A slip of the tongue, I assure you."

Don nodded, but had a smile playing at his lips. It was funny how quickly perceptions could change, and he could tell that had happened with Severus. It was sad that such an event had to happen for Severus to see that Harry was just a child, but he was glad it had happened never the less.

Severus then looked up at the Healer and frowned. "I found more than what I showed Albus. Someone...forced the boy...to have sex."

The smile that Don was wearing vanished completely and he closed his eyes. "Is it bad?"

"There was swelling from a possible infection. I gave Arthur cream to use to bring the swelling down and prevent any STDs."

Don nodded. "Do you think it's anything serious?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my expertise; I don't really know."

Coming over Don sat in the chair next to Severus. Gently he patted the man on the shoulder. "I know Severus, I'm sorry. How are _you_ feeling about everything?"

Severus nodded. "Angry...at those people...and myself for not seeing it sooner."

"Severus, you cannot blame yourself." Severus started to protest, but Don held up his hand to stop him. "No Severus, let me finish. Yes, you were cruel to him all these years, I will not deny that or sugar coat it, but you know that kids go to great length to hide their wounds. Even if you were kind to him, the likelihood that he would have opened up to is very slim."

Severus sighed and nodded. "I...I won't be like that anymore."

Don nodded and patted Severus's shoulder again. "I'm glad. Now are you ready to go see the child?"

Severus nodded. "Could you heal the breaks? I would, but I think it will help you two build trust."

Smiling Don gave Severus a gentle look and spoke Severus's unspoken words. "You also don't want to cause him any more pain. Am I right?"

Blushing Severus looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just think you two should form some sort of bond if he is to confide in you."

Smiling even more Don gave a small nod knowing that was all Severus was going to say. He would never admit that he just didn't want to see someone he was starting to care about in any pain.

"Don't worry Severus, I'll take care of his bones and his bottom. Now, have you eaten anything this morning?"

Severus signed and shook his head. "No, I was going to, but you came through the floo instead."

"Then, come on Severus, let's get something to eat and then head over."

Severus nodded and called a house elf for their meal. The two ate slowly and when they were finished a house elf was called to clear away the dishes, and they prepared to go the Burrow.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, when the meal was almost finished the floo came to life and two people stepped out. One person everyone knew to be Severus Snape, but the other was new to everyone in the room. He looked to be a very kind person, with faded brown hair mixed with a few gray strands, and a smile that would light up the dimmest of rooms. His eyes held mirth, much like the Headmasters, and it was evident that smile lines were present almost constantly.

Molly, being Molly, got up from her seat and ushered the two over to the table and had them sit down in empty seats.

"Dish up you two, and Severus could you introduce your friend here?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Thank you Molly, but we have already eaten and forgive me; this here is Healer Don Patterson. He is a good friend of mine."

Don looked at everyone who was now staring at him and smiled kindly. All the kids were wondering just what kind of person he must be to have a friend such as their bat-like teacher, even Harry who had seen his softer side just yesterday.

"I'm sorry about budging in and interrupting your meal. We should have called before coming." Here, Don gave Severus a pointed look and the man in question hid his face so no one would see his blush.

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, I must apologize for not calling before hand."

Arthur shook his head. "Nonsense Severus, you are always welcome here. Why don't you have a little something to eat though, and make Molly happy. We can then retire to the library and talk with your friend here."

Severus nodded and opened his mouth to protest that he was simply not hungry, but before he could do so Molly had already dished some scrambled eggs on his plate.

"That's a good boy, you are far too skinny for your own good!"

Severus sighed and knew there was no way out of this. He also knew he was never going to hear the end of this from Don who was silently holding back laughter and a raised eyebrow.

When Molly had decided that yes indeed he had enough to eat, Arthur wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and gently guided him out of the room to the library. All the Weasley children got up to follow them wanting to know what was going on, but Molly stopped them with just a few words and a stern look.

"Let Harry have his privacy."

It was enough to stop them all in their tracks. They all knew what a private person Harry was, and they didn't want to intrude no matter how curious they were.

Severus and Don then got up from the table, and Don placed a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't worry child, we won't eat him. He'll be just fine."

Ron sighed and nodded reluctantly. How did this man, this Healer, know he was so worried about Harry?

Don just squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and smiled as he walked behind Severus to the library. The Healer knew that the boy's mother would reassure him further, he had another boy to worry about...and by the looks of it he had a lot to worry about. Harry had seemed almost reclusive at the table, but then again the poor boy probably had a lot on his mind.

When they arrived in the library Severus held the door open for Don and then closed it behind him. Already on the couch was Arthur with Harry sitting meekly beside him, trying it seemed to sink into the couch.

Calmly Don walked over with a smile and sat in the chair next to Harry. "Hi Harry, let me properly introduce myself. As Severus said my name is Healer Patterson, but if you want you can call me Don. Severus, and so did Professor Dumbledore thought that we should meet up and talk. They may not show it, but they are both very worried about you."

Harry inched closer to Arthur ever so slowly. "Why?"

Don gently smiled at the boy. "Because, they both care for you a great deal and want to make sure you're alright."

Curiously Harry looked over at the stern man who had healed him last night and had held in most of his secrets for him. He really cared about him? Severus Snape cared for Harry Potter? He had been kind and gentle last night, but care? Was that possible?

In the spotlight Severus looked away slightly embarrassed; he was not used to public shows of affection. Even if it was simple the fact that he was starting to care about the child.

"Yes Pot...Harry, I...care."

Harry looked up at the man and then back down at his lap slightly embarrassed. His teacher had just called him by his first name...and actually cared...

Arthur saved the two from their embarrassment by gently patting Harry on the shoulder. "Molly and I want to make sure you are alright as well. You know we love you like our own."

Harry lent into Arthur and nodded against his shoulder. He knew that deep in his heart, but he often doubted that anyone could care for a freak like him.

Don smiled at the two, but then drew the attention back to himself. "Severus says that you have a badly healed bone in your arm and one in your wrist. Would you mind if I looked at them? "

The Healer wouldn't utter the real reason of Severus not wanting to hurt Harry anymore to save him from further embarrassment. He knew Severus's feeling were still unsure in his brain, even if his heart knew. Don smiled as he looked over at Severus and noticed the man was looking down as if he knew exactly where his thoughts were going.

Harry shook his head and handed the Healer his left arm. Gently Don took it and pulled the boy's sleeve up to reveal the fragile limb. Prodding it tenderly Don hummed and pulled over a bag Harry had yet to see.

"Ok Harry, it looks like Severus was right. This bone just didn't heal in the right spot. Does it hurt when you move it?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but it does hurt when it gets cold out or when it rains."

Nodding Don prodded it some more. "It seems that some arthritis has decided to sneak in. I can take care of that though, but you will have to take a few potions to help fend it off before I help heal it fully. Do you have the same pain in your other arm?"

Again, the boy shook his head making the Healer nod and reach behind him into his bag. "Alright then, here are the potions. This one will dampen out any pain you will feel in your wrist and eliminate any arthritis. If it does hurt at all, then you need to tell someone so that we can help you, alright? Sometimes with time the potion can weaken it's effects."

Harry gave a small nod and grimaced as he swallowed the potion all the way down. In just a few minutes the pain faded in his wrist that had been bothering him all morning, and he sighed in relief. Ever since he had broken that bone a few years ago he had hated when it rained like it was this morning, but he had a feeling he would re-learn how to love the water coming from the sky. Before hat, overcast wet days had been his favorite, it meant that he hadn't had to garden in the hot sun.

Hearing the sigh of relief from Harry, Don smiled and handed him another potion. This one is another pain reliever, but this one will help when I cast a spell to re-break your wrist. After you take this, I'm going to cast a spell that will hurt some, but after the bone completely heals it will feel feel much better."

Harry nodded and lent into Arthur even more. As Harry took the potion, Arthur gently drew the boy up so that he was sitting more in his lap. He had experienced this spell before and knew just how much it hurt. He didn't want his son to feel alone when he felt his bone breaking again.

Harry let the man keep his strong hold on him and then outstretched his arm for the Healer to re-break it. Don gently took the limb and sat next to the two on the couch. Tapping his wand on the arm Don uttered the spell. Everyone winced at the sharp crack that could be heard throughout the room, and Harry buried his face in Arthur's chest.

Slowly Don waved his wand again over the wrist and muttered a bone healing spell that would start weaving the bone back together. When he was finished, he reached behind him to his bag and pulled out a soft looking material. Gently he warped it around the wrist, tight enough so that it could be set, but also loose enough that if the limb swelled the boy would be in no pain. Completely wrapped, Don tapped his wand on the soft fabric and hardened the outside to become a cast, but left the inside soft so that it would not become itchy.

Finished, Don placed the arm gently back down on Harry's lap. "All done Harry." Smiling sadly Don put a gentle hand on the back of Harry's head. "Can you look at me, so I can make sure you're alright?"

Harry slowly turned his head from Arthur's chest and looked at the Healer with red eyes and a sniffle. Seeing the teary eyes, Don dug in his pocket and handed the boy a hanky.

"Do you feel any pain Harry?"

The boy shook his head, but the Healer knew he was lying. The Healing spell was still active and was quite uncomfortable in it's first stages of healing, in an hour or so he would be fine though.

"Please don't down play it Harry, I need to know so I can give you the right potions. Not quite the truth, but it would help if he knew the degree of pain the boy was in so he didn't knock him out with unnecessary potions or spells.

Harry nodded his head a little and wiped some of the tears from his face. "It's just really sore now...like a ton of bees have just finished stinging it."

Don smiled at the boy and gently took the arm back in hand. "Alright then, I'm going to just send a mild numbing charm into it them. Do you think you would be up for me healing your other arm?"

"Can we just get it over with?"

The Healer nodded and looked over at the other adults in the room for any concerns. He saw Arthur stroking the boy's hair and holding him close to his chest as if he just wanted to keep him safe from the world and smiled. Even if the boy didn't realize it yet, he had some very dedicated people by his side.

He then looked over at Severus and saw that the man was about to protest, but thought better of it. Likely he didn't want to see Harry in anymore pain, but the thought of prolonging this experience was even less desirable.

"We can do that Harry, but I think you should take a little break. Why don't you tell me some about school? What is your favorite class?"

Harry gave a soft nod and relaxed back into Arthur's chest as Don cast the numbing charm on his wrist. It made it feel a bit odd, but it was much better than the pain he was in before.

"I like Defense Against The Dark Arts...except this year we haven't really learned anything..."

Severus let out a small growl and everyone in the room turned to look at him. Seeing the eyes on him Severus straightened up and regained his composure. "That will change. Already, I put in place the first steps for getting rid of the toad. Don't be surprised if you read about a strange outbreak of a rare wizarding disease, but it's singled to just one Professor at Hogwarts."

A strange evil grin spread over Severus's face that made Harry shiver and glad that grin had never been directed towards him.

Don gave the man a scolding look. "Now Severus, does Albus know about this? I don't think he would approve, and I'm not sure I approve."

Severus smiled, this time gentler. "He said I could take care of her. His hands are tied because of the Ministry."

Harry looked back and forth between his Professor and Healer while Arthur watched on in amusement. Arthur was surprised at just how protective Severus was. Surely, if the wrong people found out he would be in deep trouble with the law.

Clearing his throat Arthur gained both men's attention. "Boy's maybe we should discuss this later?"

Both blushed and nodded, but their discussion was a success in distracting Harry from his wrist.

Looking back down at Harry Don smiled and patted the cast. "How is your wrist feeling now?"

Harry looked down at studied his wrist for a minute and then looked back up at Don. "It's a lot better."

"That's good Harry. Now, can I see your other arm?"

Hesitantly, Harry handed over his other arm to the Healer who began to study it carefully. Gently he prodded it too and fro and then pulled the sleeve back to examine it further.

"This should be better than your wrist. I don't sense any damage on the sides of the bone, and it seems like it was a clean break. Can I ask you Harry, how this happened?"

Harry blushed and leaned back into Arthur's arms. Looking up Don saw the boy retreat into himself and reached over to place a hand on the boy's cheek.

"You can tell us Harry; I swear on my magic that no one will hurt you."

Harry gulped and looked at the Healer with fear evident in his eyes. "I...I fell."

"Harry..." Don took a deep breath. "You don't have to be afraid. Everyone in here cares about you deeply and will make sure nothing happens to you again. If you don't want to talk about your injury; you don't have to, but please don't lie."

Harry looked down and nodded mumbling out something only Arthur could hear because the boy was in his lap. Gently Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy a little securer and whispered something to him.

A little louder this time Harry told the three what had happened. "Ripper, my Aunt Marge's dog chased me up a tree a few summers ago. I stayed there all night until she called Ripper in; in the morning. Uncle Vernon didn't like that I didn't make dinner and he punished me by throwing my down the stairs. It wasn't that bad..."

Severus shuttered at the brutality the boy had lived through, how anyone could inflict that kind of pain on someone was beyond him. Especially a child.

Don just sighed and gently forced Harry's chin up so that he could look into those emerald eyes. "You know what he did was wrong don't you Harry? Your Aunt Marge was wrong too, she should never have let her dog trap you like that."

Harry nodded a little, but lowered his head when Don let go of his chin with a sigh when he realized that Harry honestly saw no fault in what his relatives did to him. It was going to take a lot of work to heal the poor boy.

Severus came over and sat across from Arthur and Harry. "Harry, have I ever lied to you?"

The boy looked over at the man and shook his head. The man had always been cruel and snaky to him, but he had never sugar coated the truth for him or lied.

Nodding Severus looked deeply into the boy's eyes. "Don is not a lier either, and you must listen to what he is saying. You were not at fault for any of that; they are. You were and still are a child and they are the adults. "

Harry seemed to visibility relax in Arthur's arms. He didn't know why it made him feel better that his Professor stated those few words, but it did.

Severus patted the boy on the shoulder. "Now then, Don I think you should heal his arm and leave the rest of this conversation for later."

The Healer nodded and took hold of the boy's arm again and in his other hand another potion. "Alright Harry, this is another pain potion to help when I re-break your arm. I'm then going to cast the spell like before and wrap it in a cast."

Harry gave a small nod and downed the potion in one with a grimace. He would never get used to how disgusting potions tasted.

Don then gently tapped his wand on the out-stretched arm and said the spell he knew would cause the bone to break. As the crack was heard by all and tears were hidden by Harry, Don said the bone mending spell and then gently began wrapping the arm up and tapping the outside to harden it. When he was done, he placed the limb back down in the boy's lap and placed a gentle hand on the boy's cheek that wasn't hidden by Arthur's robes.

"It's all over, Harry, all over."

The boy nodded against Arthur's chest soaking up all the comfort, not only Arthur was giving, but also what the Healer was offering and surprisingly Severus.

When the bone had cracked and Severus saw the boy's back arch up he had placed a gentle hand on the boy's back and began rubbing soothing circles. He hated seeing children like this and he knew later he could pass it off to the boy that Arthur had rubbed his back not him. It didn't matter that both his hands were busy stroking back Harry's hair and the other holding him so he wouldn't fall. He had even ignored Arthur's small smile, and knowing look he had shot his way.

After Harry calmed down from having his arm broken again and set without any words, Don placed his hands on the boy's arm and sent a mild numbing charm. He didn't want to upset the boy any more than he was going to in just a few minutes by having his admit something he didn't want to.

Feeling the numbing effect Harry looked up at the Healer gratefully. "There we go Harry. Now, there is one more matter we need to discuss. I know this is hard Harry, but I have to talk with you about it to make sure you are alright. If you want, this can be a private discussion; Arthur and Severus can leave the room."

Harry hid his head knowing exactly what the Healer wanted to discuss. He had let a little information slip about what had happened with Duddley this summer, but he really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Severus kept his hand on Harry's back and looked up at Arthur. "Arthur, why don't you and I go down for some tea and leave these two alone?"

Arthur looked down at the boy in his arms and nodded. He knew that now he was just going to hinder his son by allowing him to hide instead of face the truth so he nodded his head with a sigh. "Alright Severus I'll come with you."

The man then gently kissed his son on the head. "I'll be right downstairs Harry. You know to call if you need anything."

Harry looked up at his Father figure. "Why...why are you leaving?"

Arthur smiled and brushed the hair back from the boy's face. "Because you need to talk with Don here and I know that if I'm here you're not going to want to talk."

"Do I have to?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes Harry, he is here to help you." Arthur stroked back the boy's hair still smiling. "It's almost lunch time. We will come back up with sandwiches in a while."

Harry nodded and let Arthur set him gently down on the couch and get up, before the men left the room though Harry spoke up again. "You will come back, won't you?"

Arthur turned and smiled at his son. "Always Harry."

Harry smiled and hid his embarrassment by looking down at his lap. Arthur and Severus just shared a significant look with each other and then quietly left the room.


	5. Family

Hello, here is the final chapter to this story. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post it, I've had a few personal issues I've had to deal with and that's been taking up all my time and energy.

I hope you enjoy the ending to this story and I hops you'll take a look at some of the other ones I have up here! :)

Littleforest - I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Sadly, it's at an end. If you want to know more about Don...he has a tendency to be a character in many of my other stories. :) I didn't put much emphasis into developing him here, mainly because I think creating a good character takes time and this was just meant as a short story.

Katzztar - Thank you for such the nice reviews! I struggled for a little bit on weather to make Sirius just a meany or unstable...but when you really think of it...how could you not snap after all that everything has happened to him?

* * *

As soon as Arthur and Severus left left the room, Don turned to Harry and gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Alright Harry, I saw you're a bit uncomfortable sitting down. Did the cream help at all or you still sore?"

Harry blushed and squirmed in his seat again. "It's always a little sore."

Don hummed thoughtfully. Does the pain become worse when you pass a movement?"

Blushing even more at the mention of _that_ the boy looked at his lap shook his head.

Sighing, the Healer reached over and gently lifted Harry's chin with his fingers. "I'm not trying to embarrass you Harry. I'm only asking because I need to know to make sure you're healthy. If it hurts, then you have to tell me so I can help you."

Don let go of Harry's chin and sighed again as Harry looked back down at his lap his face aflame. His heart became a little lighter though when he heard Harry start to speak. "It does hurt a little...but not that much."

Smiling Don nodded. "Thank you for telling me Harry. Does your lower back hurt at all or do you feel any other pain?"

Harry shook his head and this time Don knew he was being honest.

"Alright Harry, do you mind if I take a look and see how I can make you more comfortable?"

Blushing even further Harry shook his head. It was obvious that he did mind and was scared just at the mention of someone down there.

Gently Don rose the boy's chin again with his fingers and looked into the boy's scared eyes. "I promise, Harry, I won't hurt you. You can trust me. If you want, you can even hold my wand while I make sure you are alright."

Harry looked at the man in surprise. "I..I can hold your wand?"

Nodding Don smiled and gently handed the boy his wand. "I'll tell you everything I'm going to do before I do it, alright? If you don't like anything I do, let me know, and I'll stop immediately. I may need my wand at one point to heal you, but until then you can keep it safe for me, alright?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath while he clutched the Healer's wand close to his chest. The Healer moved slowly off the couch and then placed a bunch of pillows on one end of the couch and a blanket at the other end.

"Alright Harry, unbuckle your trousers, but don't pull them down, and then lay down on your stomach with your head on the pillows. We'll do this as quickly as possible. Remember to stop me if you feel uncomfortable at any time."

Harry nodded, and still clutching the wand did as the Healer bid him too. He was nervous, but having Don's wand helped him feel better somehow. He knew he could protect himself if Don did something he didn't like and likely not get in trouble, because the trace was not on Don's wand as it was on his. That was how they knew when underage children performed spells with their wands and why they always got in more trouble than if it was accidental magic.

When Harry was lying on his stomach, Don made sure Harry was comfortable and then moved to kneel on the floor beside him. Gently he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked the boy in his eyes to make sure he understood what he was going to do. It was very important that he made sure Harry didn't have a flash back. "Alright Harry, I'm going to pull down your trousers and then your shorts. Stop me at anytime if you are in any pain or something doesn't feel right."

Harry nodded against the pillows and clutched the wand close to his chest. Seeing the nod Don continued unclothing the boy's bottom and then gently began examining it by sending his healer's magic to scan deep inside to see what was wrong. After a few moments, Don covered the boy's lower half with the blanket he had placed at the end of the couch, and then knelt down on the floor next to where Harry's head was resting and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder unfortunately causing him to jump.

"Child, it's alright. Can you look at me?"

Harry looked over into the Healer's kind eyes and held his breath. He knew somehow deep in his heart he was not going to like what the Healer was going to say, but for some strange reason he was beginning to really trust the man.

Don smiled at the boy and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Breathe Harry, everything is fine."

When Harry took a breath, Don smiled and nodded his head. "Very good Harry. You are in better shape than I thought Harry. The swelling Severus told me about is coming down nicely. It seems that you have a few abscess. Have you noticed those small bumps down there?"

Harry looked down blushing and nodded.

Gently Don placed a gentle hand on Harry's. "That seems to be what was causing the swelling and once that's down a little I can treat it so it won't show up again. There also seems to be a few infected cuts where...it was...stretched. Those, the cream should heal just fine."

Harry shuttered at the memory of his...attack...as he was now thinking of it, and Don smiled sympathetically at the boy. "It is not very serious, but I understand that it's causing you discomfort. I have some numbing cream that will help if you want me to apply it. In a couple of days the swelling should be gone, and then I can heal that abscess."

Harry nodded his head. "Do...do you need your wand?"

"No Harry, keep a hold on it for me. I trust you to keep it safe for me."

Harry blushed as Don smiled down at the boy. "Alright Harry, I'm going to apply the cream now. I'll be fast and then we can talk a bit alright?"

Harry nodded again and watched as Don walked over to his bag and pulled out a jar of cream. The Healer then moved back over to Harry and put a gentle hand on the boy's back. "Relax Harry, and take some deep breaths."

Harry turned his head into the pillow and did as the Healer told him too and took some nice deep breaths as the healer moved the blanket back down.

"I'm going to rub this cream on and then pull your shorts and trousers back up Harry. Ok?"

Harry nodded and the Healer began to gently smooth the cream into the boy's bottom. In just a few minutes, he was done and was watching as the cream soaked into the boy's skin. He then moved to lift up the boy's undergarments and trousers up and over his bottom to their proper place. Once done, he moved back up to sit beside Harry's head and smiled. "How are you feeling now?"

The boy just nodded his head. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Harry. Now, why don't you sit up and we'll have a chat."

Harry nodded and moved so fast to sit up that he became dizzy and almost fell forward. There were two strong hands that caught him by the shoulders though, and waited the few minutes for his vision to clear back up.

Once he could see straight, he sat back up and blushed at the Healer. "Thank you."

Don smiled and very discreetly nodded his head down to the boy's trousers.

Harry blushed and got the small hint. He then reached down and did up his trousers while still holding Don's wand in one hand close to his chest. With a small smile Don pulled up a chair across from where Harry was now sitting and sat down gently. It was better on his knees than kneeling on the floor. He may still be in his forties, but his knees still liked to pitch a fit when he used them too much...and today they really hated him.

Pushing those thoughts away, Don put a gentle smile on his face and looked deep into the boy's eyes. "Remember Harry, if you feel uncomfortable or you don't want to talk about anything you just have to say so. You do not have to talk to me, but I am here to help you heal...physically...and...here."

Don gently placed a hand over Harry's heart.

Harry gave a small nod and looked down at his lap as the Healer gently removed his hand. As soon as he looked down, he saw the wand and with a tentative hand he started to hand it back to the Healer, but Don just smiled and shook his head.

"You can keep a hold on that Harry. I trust you."

Harry gave a small smile and a sigh or relief. He hadn't really wanted to let go of the wand, but he was sure that the man had not wanted him to keep it for so long. For some reason thought, it made him feel safe and secure to hold on to the wand. He knew that the man before him could hurt him by other means if he wanted to...but it made him feel warm inside when he heard that the man trusted him...and he felt if the man trusted him...then he could trust the Healer back...sorta...

"Now, I know this is hard to talk about, but can you tell me, Harry, what happened to cause your injuries back there?"

Don felt awful asking the boy outright what happened, but he knew he couldn't beat around the bush. It wouldn't help Harry, and he needed to know what kind of damage the interaction had caused mentally. For mental wounds always lasted than the physical ones.

Harry looked down at the wand in his hands and took a deep breath. "Dudley...my cousin."

Don closed his hand into a fist, but that was the only sign that he was having trouble raining in his emotions. After a few seconds though, he calmed himself and gave his full attention back to Harry. He had heard a great many things in his line of work, but it always came to a surprise to him when children attacked other children in this manner.

Harry closed his eyes and continued though, not noticing any reaction from the Healer, and that was probably for the best. "...It was a few weeks after summer began...they were being awful as usual...but Dudley kept giving me weird looks..."

Harry stopped and took a deep breath and then looked over at the Healer nervously. The man sensed his nervousness though and placed a gentle hand on the boy's and started sending a touch of calming magic to him to settle his nerves.

"It's alright Harry, just take some deep breaths."

The boy nodded and did as the Healer said. He then looked back down at his hands, especially the now large warm hand that was covering his. Strangely, that simple gesture renewed his courage again. "...I was having nightmares...of Cedric...and I would wake up...screaming his name...Uncle Vernon was mad at me for waking him up every night...but Dudley just kept giving me that look."

Harry took a few more deep breaths and then started his story again. "One day, when Uncle Vernon was at work...Aunt Petunia forgot something at the store...she ran out to get it leaving me and Dudley alone...I went to my room to try to get some sleep, but Dudley followed me..."

Harry stopped his story again and took a few quick breaths. To give the boy some more courage Don gave his hand a gentle squeeze and sent a touch more calming magic.

"Take a deep breath Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and did as the Healer said trying to soak up as much comfort as he could. He was starting to get an upset stomach from this line of thinking and he just didn't feel comfortable talking about this...but at the same time it felt like a giant weight was being lifted off his chest as he spoke more and more about the attack.

Opening his eyes Harry looked down at his lap and took one last deep breath. "He said he heard me at night...crying for my boyfriend who must have broken up with me...because I'm such a freak... I...I...told him that wasn't true...but he didn't believe me... He told me...that if I liked guys so much...that I would like him too..."

Harry took another deep breath. "Dudley...he's always been bigger than me...and a lot stronger... He pushed me down on the bed on my stomach...and then...and then he...he pulled my pants down...I couldn't move...he then...he then..."

Don placed his other hand on Harry's and sent even more calming magic to the boy. When he saw that the calming magic wasn't calming the boy completely he moved out his chair and sat on the couch next to Harry and gently placed a arm around Harry's shoulders.

"He..."

"Shhh, that's enough Harry. You don't have to say anymore." Because now Harry was shaking and tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. Don didn't want Harry to become any more upset than he already was.

"Calm down now Harry, everything is alright. You are safe now and that will never happen again."

Harry tuned his head and burred his face in the Healer's shoulder as he started to cry. Don just held him even closer as he let out the hurt he was feeling. An awful, unspeakable, action had happened to this boy and no matter how strong someone was; it could break them. And it often did; especially someone so young.

As Harry moved to seek comfort from the Healer, Don wrapped his arms around the boy and held him while whispering soothing words in his ear in a very practiced mannor. They sat there like that for a good ten minutes while Harry's calmed down to hiccups and pulled back a little. Before he could wipe his eyes on his sleeve, Don handed the boy a handkerchief and gave him a small warm smile.

"Use this instead, Harry."

"Sorry..."

Don gently patted Harry on the shoulder. "There is no need to be sorry Harry; you have nothing to apologize for. Something horrible has happened to you and it's perfectly natural for you to be upset...and even angry."

Harry looked up at the Healer with a little surprise. "How...how did you know?"

"How do I know that you feel anger towards those you love?"

Harry nodded.

"Because, I would be angry too, that no one came to rescue me. That no one came to even check on me all those years."

Harry looked down at the floor and nodded. "Why..."

Don gently lifted Harry's chin up with his fingers so that he was looking right in his eyes. "Why do you feel angry or why didn't they come to check on you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his lap making Don reach over and gently lift his chin to look in his eyes.

"There is no shame Here Harry. I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help you."

Harry nodded, but looked back down at his lap as soon as Don let him. "Arthur said...he believed Mrs. Figg that everything was alright."

The Healer nodded softly. "He probably wanted to believe the best, Harry. Often times, people see what they want to, not what's really there."

His head sinking a bit more Harry nervously started to twist his hands in his lap. "When...when they met me though...why...why didn't they notice anything?"

"Did you let them notice anything, Harry? I heard you went to great lengths to hide everything."

Harry blushed and nodded. "But still..."

"And what did you do whenever anyone asked you a question a little too close to the truth?"

Harry rested his head on Don's shoulder. "I...I ran."

Don nodded. "When you stopped hiding, what did they do?"

Harry tried to look down, but Don stopped him with his hand and gently smiled at him. "What did they do Harry?"

"They healed me and made sure I was alright...they got you...to help..."

"And why did they do that?"

"Th..they care..."

Don smiled and nodded his head. "That's right Harry, they quite a bit care about you."

Harry let a small smile grace his face and with his head still resting on the Healer's side he handed back the Healer his wand. "I...I don't think I need that anymore."

Don smiled and took the wand from his patient. "I'm glad to hear that Harry. I think Severus and Arthur are waiting at the door with our lunch. Do you want me to let them in?"

Harry wiped his face one last time with the handkerchief and nodded. "Yeah...and thank you."

"No need for thanks Harry." Smiling Don patted Harry's knee and then got up to let in the two men.

Opening the door, Don smiled at them and took one of the trays they were carrying so they wouldn't drop them. He then discreetly gestured to where Harry was sitting and nodded slightly letting them know that Harry was alright. They both smiled and nodded as they entered the room, but Don motioned to Arthur to leave the room for a moment with him.

Don turned and set down the tray he had taken and then took Arthur's tray and sat that down as well. Smiling reassuringly Don looked at Harry. "We'll be right back Harry. Why don't you start your meal with Severus?"

Harry gave a small nod and watched as the two left the room. As soon as they did, he turned to Severus and looked down at his lap in embarrassment from the searching look the man was giving him.

Severus put down the trays on the table and then moved it in front of the couch and chairs. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry looked up in somewhat surprise that the man was asking him how he felt. Not many people did that.

Severus caught the look Harry was giving him and misinterpreted as a look of pain he was afraid to admit. After taking care of the food, he came to sit next to the boy. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir."

Severus sighed and gently patted the boy's back. "I'm glad to hear that Harry. Let us know if anything is wrong, alright? I dare say the Weasley's care a great about you and want the best for you. The wolf stopped me as well on the way back here. I want you to know Harry; your secrets are safe with me. I won't tell anyone you don't want me to and only Arthur, Albus, Don and I know everything you have been though. Don't let anyone pressure you to say anything, only tell who you feel comfortable telling."

Harry gave a soft nod. "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded slightly in acknowledgment and then looked seriously at the boy. "Look at me Harry."

Harry looked up at the teacher and saw sincerity written all over his face. "I want you to know Harry, if you ever feel unsafe and need somewhere to go, you may come to me. I know you have a home of loving people now, but if something does happen, then I will help you."

Harry blushed and nodded, but then looked down at his lap. Severus though just gently put something in his lap, it was a small chain that would go around his wrist.

"This is a portkey. If you're in danger it will take you to my chambers at Hogwarts. Wear it on your wrist at all times, it's invisible to all but you and me. Don't let anyone know you have it, even Arthur."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just put it on and promise me that you will keep it on at all times."

Harry nodded and moved to put the bracelet on. "I promise, sir."

Severus nodded and then moved to the chair across from Harry as the door opened.

Arthur came in and walked over to Harry immediately. He smiled at Harry and sat down with his own tray of food on his lap. "Molly made that just for you. Maybe you can go down and reassure her that you are alright after a little while. I don't think she'll be happy until she has her arms around you."

Harry smiled and looked down at the pipping hot meal in his lap. Molly always did make his favorites for him when he stayed with them. It was something he always looked forward to.

"I think I can do that."

Arthur smiled and hugged him around the shoulders while he put his own tray on his lap. Don then pulled his own lunch from the table and put it in his lap while Severus smirked at the boy.

"Yes Harry, your friends were asking after you, but don't worry we assured them that we had not murdered you. When they see you though, we made sure they would not bombard you with questions."

"Thank you professor." Harry smiled and looked down at his food. It seemed his snarky professor understood and cared more than he liked to show. Secretly, he touched his new bracelet and let the comfort it gave wash over him. It felt nice to have an out if he was in danger and it made his chest feel warm inside when he thought that his Professor cared enough to give it to him.

Don came back over and sat down in another chair with his lunch. "So Arthur, I was thinking that maybe Harry and I could meet a few days a week. What do you think?"

Arthur nodded and looked down at his son. "I think that would be a good idea. What days were you thinking?"

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Would that be alright?"

Arthur nodded. "That would be great. We should be around, feel free to stop by whenever you want."

Don nodded and looked at Harry. "Does that sound alright Harry? What do you think?"

Harry gave a small nod and picked up his fork. "That sounds alright. Are...are we going to talk some more?"

The Healer nodded slightly. "Yes child, about anything you want to. I would also like to keep tabs on your health and make sure you're getting everything you need. Speaking on which, I think you should start on some nutrient potions to help make up for vitamins and other good things you missed out on."

Harry grimaced, but nodded. He had that potion once when he was in the hospital wing and he remembered that it tasted partially nasty.

Reaching behind him Don took a potion out of his bag and handed it to the boy. "I'll bring some more by later, but I want you to take one during every meal. It will also help you grow taller and help build your muscles."

Harry smiled at that news as he accepted the potion. He had always hated how weak and short he was. "Do you think I'll get much taller?"

Don nodded. "I bet a foot or so; magic is an amazing thing."

Smiling even more Harry gulped down the potion, but still grimaced at the taste. He would put up with the awful flavor if it made him actually grow taller.

"I also have to finish healing you." Don looked up at Arthur. "Can I come by tomorrow? The swelling should be down enough by then."

Arthur gave a soft nod in approval. "You can stay for dinner too, Molly would love that."

Smiling Don gave a soft nod.

The rest of lunch passed quietly with Arthur telling Harry what mischief the twins had been up to and how Molly was preparing a feast for dinner. When they were finished, Arthur banished the rest of the plates and trays to the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder while the boy let out a large yawn.

Looking up Harry saw a small smirk on the potion masters face and knew immediately that his tea had been dosed with a dreamless sleep. He had been really tired from his emotions going wild, but a little warning would have been nice. Harry scowled at the older man, but was interrupted with another yawn.

Arthur just smiled and got up holding his hand out to the boy. "Let's get you to bed for a rest, huh?"

Harry sighed and nodded while he got off the couch and accepting his foster fathers hand up. On the way out of the room though, he turned around to half glared at his Professor. "You could have just asked me to take the potion, sir, I would have."

"I beg to differ Harry. I have seen you in the hospital wing, now go get some rest."

Harry sighed knowing he had to grudging accept the man's words as true. He _would_ have protested, he hated taking anything that made him feel weak...and being put to sleep he felt was definitely a weakness.

Arthur wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and then led him out to his room. He wanted to make sure Harry got to his room before the potion took it's full affect. Once there, he pulled out some pajama's out of Ron's chest of draws and handed it to Harry. The boy looked up at the man and started to protest, but Arthur just shook his head.

"Ron won't mind Harry, and tomorrow we'll make sure you have some of your own clothes. Alright?"

Harry sighed and nodded knowing he wasn't going to win and he was getting sleepier by the minute. Arthur just smiled and and handed the clothing over to Harry.

"I'll see you in a minute Harry."

Harry nodded and watched as Arthur left the room shutting the door behind him. As soon as Arthur left, Harry changed into the pajamas and crawled into his bed yawning all the while.

A few minutes later Arthur came back in the room and smiled seeing Harry all snuggled in the covers. He quickly came over to the bed and sat down on the edge gently.

"I'll come and wake you in a few hours, alright? Just call if you need anything."

Harry nodded and handed the man his glasses to put on the bedside table. His eyes were already closing and he thought he would probably miss if he tried himself. Arthur took the glasses and then gently brushed back the boy's hair.

"Relax Harry, it's time to stop fighting the potion."

Harry closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, relaxing under his faster fathers gentle hand. He fell asleep feeling more content than he had in his whole life, he had a family who loved him. That was all he had wanted all these years...and he finally had it...he finally had people who loved him.


End file.
